


The Second Mutation

by midhiel



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalipsis, Birth, Drama & Romance, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midhiel/pseuds/midhiel
Summary: Fic Cherik (Post Apocalypse) Antes de ser destruido, En Sabah Nur utiliza su conexión con Charles para provocarle una segunda mutación. De esta manera el hijo que Charles engendre con otro mutante le servirá de transporte para regresar a la Tierra. Erik x Charles. Contiene mpreg y final feliz.





	1. Capítulo Uno: El Reencuentro

The Second Mutation

Capítulo Uno: El Reencuentro 

En Sabah Nur había acabado con el mundo entero. Todo se había reducido al caos y a la destrucción. Finalmente los X-Men lo habían vencido y hecho desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. Cuando subían al jet, Charles continuaba mareado pero orgulloso de haber completado la misión. Erik Lehnsherr, en cambio, estaba desolado. No era para menos. En cuestión de días había perdido para siempre a su familia adorada y él había contribuido a la destrucción y muerte de millones en el planeta. Había cambiado de bando, sí, pero a última hora cuando el daño mundial ya era irreparable.

Sin nadie por quien vivir o luchar, Magneto se sentó con su casco en mano sobre una roca del devastado paisaje para ver a los X-Men abandonar lo que quedaba de El Cairo. Charles era transportado por Beast al interior de la nave. Entonces, volteó hacia él con esa mirada comprensiva que tenía para con los desvalidos.

-Sube con nosotros, Erik – y añadió con una sonrisa -. Por favor.

Erik lo miró intrigado. ¿En serio quería que lo acompañara después de lo que había hecho y le había hecho a él personalmente al secuestrarlo de la mansión y a ayudar a En Sabah Nur para que le transfiriera la conciencia?

Como no llevaba el casco, Charles pudo leer su desconcierto y le contestó.

“No te guardo rencor, viejo amigo. Siempre supe que había bondad en ti y lo demostraste. Perdiste mucho, demasiado. Hoy más que nunca necesitas de nosotros.”

Erik no pudo evitar pensar: “Necesito de ti, Charles.” 

El telépata lo leyó.

-Por eso – respondió Charles en alto -. Ven con nosotros, ven conmigo, Erik.

El individualista Erik, que pocas veces seguía consejos, obedeció. Charles no manipuló su mente, subió porque deseó hacerlo.

…………

Los jóvenes se sentían inquietos con la presencia de los dos Jinetes: Magneto y Ororo, pero especialmente con Magneto. Había estado a un paso de desatar el Apocalipsis moviendo todo el metal del planeta. Pero confiaban en Charles Xavier y como él había invitado a Erik, no emitieron opinión alguna durante la travesía. Charles leía la confusión de sus pupilos y varias veces les sonrió paternalmente para demostrarles que no había nada que temer.

Moira patrullaba el jet con Beast y le regalaba miradas cómplices el telépata. Charles acababa de devolverle sus recuerdos y ahora regresaba a su memoria la amistad que habían tenido los dos veinte años atrás hasta el primero y único beso con el que él se la quitó.

Charles le respondía con una sonrisa suave. Erik lo notó y a pesar de estar anímicamente destruido, sintió celos. Es que él y Charles sí habían tenido un romance veinte años atrás. Había sido una relación íntima, secreta, sexualmente ardiente y marcada por el respeto y el cariño hasta su separación en la playa de Cuba. Una década después volvieron a encontrarse cuando Charles lo rescató de la celda del pentágono y, después de discutir, hicieron el amor en el avión privado mientras Logan dormía y Hank estaba encerrado en la cabina. Más tarde se separaron y no se habían vuelto a ver hasta ahora.

“¿Sientes celos de Moira?”, le preguntó mentalmente Charles, tomándolo de sorpresa. “Te recuerdo que estuviste casado por diez años y no te recriminé nada.”

Erik lo miró desorientado. Charles rio con complicidad.

…………

Magneto y Jean Grey reconstruyeron la mansión respetando hasta el último detalle. El tatarabuelo de Charles, que la había fundado, podía sentirse orgulloso desde donde estuviera. 

Por la noche Erik entró en el estudio donde yacía el juego de ajedrez y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Charles ingresó y lo encontró observando las piezas, ensimismado en su mundo. Por una cuestión de respeto a su intimidad, prefirió no leerlo.

-¿Quieres jugar una partida? – preguntó para devolverlo a la realidad.

Erik asintió en silencio.

Charles ubicó su silla enfrentado a él. Le tocaban las piezas negras.

-Tú empiezas – invitó.

Erik movió su caballo izquierdo.

-¿Estás pensando en tu familia? – indagó Charles.

-Sabes que tenía una esposa y una hija – contestó con un dolor profundo -. Mi esposa era un ángel, tan comprensiva como tú, Charles. Si hubiera sido mutante su don habría sido la empatía como el tuyo.

Charles se mordió el labio. “¡Dios mío!” pensó. “Eligió una mujer parecida a mí.”

Ajeno a lo que reflexionaba, Erik continuó.

-Mi hija comenzaba a manifestar sus poderes: podía comunicarse con los animales salvajes e influir en su comportamiento. Ella – no pudo seguir y sepultó la cabeza entre las manos, ahogándose en un llanto silencioso.

Charles movió la silla hasta su asiento y le acarició el brazo. No existían palabras ni pensamientos que enviarle para consolarlo. Erik simplemente lo había perdido todo. Después de largos e intensos minutos, Magneto alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos acuosos y comprensivos de Charles. Soltó un gemido y lo abrazó para continuar llorando.

-Sufriste demasiado, amigo mío – suspiró Charles. Podía percibir su dolor y el vacío de la nada misma -. Aquí tienes un hogar y me tienes a mí.

Erik deshizo el abrazo para secarse los ojos.

-Gracias, Charles – suspiró -. Pero tú tienes a Moira.

-Moira no tiene importancia si tú me necesitas – soltó Charles sin razonar. Solo le salió la frase. ¿Era su inconsciente el que hablaba?

-Te amo – confesó Erik entre lágrimas -. Pero no puedo traicionar a mi esposa. Ella . . . Ella quería vivir. . . Mi hija quería vivir . . . queríamos ser felices . . . Querían que yo fuera feliz . . .

Llevado por el momento, Charles lo besó. Erik quedó aturdido pero no opuso resistencia. Abrió la boca invitándolo a explorarla. El sabor, la lengua, los dientes, conocían cada rincón del otro. Siguieron masajes descontrolados en las espaldas, caricias en los brazos, en los pechos y en las cinturas hasta llegar a los cinturones y, más abajo, a las cremalleras. Ambos, sincronizados en tiempo y movimiento, desbrocharon el botón del otro y bajaron el cierre.

-¿Tu habitación o la mía? – preguntó Erik como lo hacía veinte años atrás cada vez que se amaban en la misma mansión.

Charles le estampó otro beso y su respuesta sonó a un balbuceo intraducible. Sin separar las bocas, Erik lo cargó en brazos para depositarlo en el sofá cercano. Luego se le acomodó encima. Se desabotonaron las camisas y se bajaron los pantalones. Entre besos y caricias, se lamieron los rostros y los cuellos de manera apasionada. Estaban cansados pero ávidos de sed de encontrase. Necesitaban sentirse, necesitaban penetrarse, necesitaban amarse. Erik se irguió apenas y le alzó los glúteos para entrar en él. Despacio y suave fue introduciéndose. Dejaron de tocarse y fijaron las miradas cada uno en la pupila del otro: ellas resplandecían por el deseo. Poco a poco, Magneto fue ingresando su miembro hasta quedar ubicado adentro. Mientras jadeaba, Erik comenzó a mover las caderas empujando las de Charles, que sujetaba con ambas manos. Charles resoplaba y soltaba gemidos. Sentían las palpitaciones en los pechos y el ardor del cuerpo entero. Sudaban y se abrazaban mojando al otro. Se besuqueaban ya el cuello, ya el rostro, ya el tórax y ya la boca. 

Finalmente el orgasmo los sacudió. La vista se les nubló y un temblor de gozo los inundó de pies a cabeza. Sintieron que se llenaban y vaciaban al mismo tiempo. Erik liberó su semiente dentro de Charles y este, la suya afuera. Continuaron por un momento sudorosos y palpitantes. Poco a poco los jadeos se fueron apagando. Riendo, Erik se echó de espaldas en el pequeño espacio libre del sofá y Charles se movió con un reflejo rápido para darle lugar. Se abrazaron cómplices y felices. Charles apoyó la cabeza sobre su torso desnudo con el oído encima de su corazón. Su palpitar le pareció el sonido más gratificante. Erik lo envolvió en sus brazos y se acurrucó contra él, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Era una sensación cálida y placentera. No se dijeron nada y por un rato los dos se complacieron en sentir solo la respiración del otro. Parecía que el tiempo hubiera volado veinte años atrás cuando se amaban con la inocencia que solo da la juventud. Nunca habían dejado de hacerlo pero ahora la situación de cada uno los obligaba a transitar diferentes caminos. ¿Podían darse una oportunidad y reiniciar el romance?

Mientras se mantenían abrazados, Charles le leyó la mente.

-No vas a quedarte – comentó con un suspiro.

Erik cerró los ojos. Charles sintió la mezcla de sus emociones y pensamientos: había decidido no permanecer en Westchester porque necesitaba volver a pelear por su causa. Los dos buscaban lo mismo: proteger a sus hermanos mutantes y guiarlos para que se convirtieran en personas libres y orgullosas de ser quienes eran, pero mientras que Charles quería integrarlos a la sociedad por medio de su escuela, Erik anhelaba crear una exclusiva de mutantes, que se rigiera por leyes superiores a las de los humanos. Su corazón le clamaba que permaneciera en la mansión pero su espíritu combativo le exigía salir de allí para ir a luchar por sus ideales. Se amaban pero no podían permanecer juntos. Una ironía del destino que Charles tenía que aceptar y que solo podía lograrlo si aceptaba a Erik tal cual era.

-Quiero que te quedes – confesó el telépata finalmente con dolor y determinación al mismo tiempo -. Pero no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no te hará feliz.

Erik le besó la mejilla a modo de consuelo.

-Tú puedes obligarme a hacer lo que quieras que haga – le recordó -. Ese es tu poder.

-Sin embargo, no lo haré.

-Lo sé, Charles.

-No lo haré porque te amo.

Erik lo acunó en sus brazos mientras dejaba los labios posados sobre su cabeza. Él también lo amaba y todo su ser le suplicaba que permaneciera a su lado para ser feliz. Charles era la única persona que podía hacerlo dichoso. Pero la felicidad no le importaba a Erik después de haber perdido a Nina. Ahora le importaba defender la causa mutante como se había prometido en su juventud cuando él y Charles estaban juntos y creían que podían revolucionar el mundo.

-Partiré mañana, Charles.

-Sabes que las puertas de Westchester estarán siempre abiertas.

Erik no le contestó. Tan solo lo oprimió más contra sí y sepultó el rostro en su mejilla refrenando a duras penas las ganas de llorar. Charles dejó caer algunas lágrimas. Era una despedida agridulce y sincera a la vez.

………………..


	2. Capítulo 2: Aceptar

The Second Mutation

Capítulo Dos: Aceptar

Como lo habían acordado la noche anterior, Erik se dispuso a marcharse. Bajó al sótano donde Charles estaba de traje y corbata supervisando el entrenamiento que Mystique y Beast les daban a los jóvenes, para despedirse.

Charles lo intentó por última vez.

-¿Cómo puedo convencerte para que te quedes?

-Tú eres el psíquico, Charles – contestó Erik antes de retirarse -. Puedes convencerme de hacer lo que sea.

-Adiós, viejo amigo.

-Buena suerte, profesor.

Para Charles fue doloroso decirle adiós. Era un idealista pero también un realista que sabía que no podía someter a la persona de la que estaba enamorado a tener su propia visión y sus mismos ideales si no los compartían. Lo dejó marcharse sin influir en su mente porque lo amaba. 

Por su parte, Erik sufría el peso de una misión que él mismo se había impuesto como un mecanismo para lidiar con la muerte de Nina. Sentía que le había fallado al no protegerla del flechazo. Su fallecimiento había sido un accidente pero la culpa lo consumía. Así que decidió viajar lejos en un intento desesperado por sanar.

La tarde del día que Erik partió, Charles discutía con Mystique los pasos a seguir para un mejor entrenamiento de los jóvenes en su estudio, cuando Hank los interrumpió para avisarle que Moira había llegado de sorpresa.

-Le debemos mucho – observó Raven -. Especialmente Erik porque habló a su favor y le salvó el pellejo.

-Voy a recibirla aquí – decidió Charles -. Tráela, Hank, por favor. Raven, platicaremos luego.

Raven y Hank intercambiaron miradas de suspicacia porque aunque Moira les caía bien, sabían lo que Charles sentía por Magneto. Erik se había marchado por la mañana y Charles lógicamente debía seguir sintiéndose triste. Raven iba a opinar pero Hank la detuvo tomándola del brazo. Los dos decidieron despedirse y dejarlo solo.

Moira entró más tarde vestida formalmente con un traje oscuro y tacones. Venía directamente de la oficina de la CIA. Charles la invitó a sentarse y se alejó del escritorio para acercarse a ella y así crear un ambiente más distendido.

Moira era una persona resuelta y fue directo al grano.

-Con el divorcio aprendí que no se debe desaprovechar el tiempo cuando se trata de aquellos que nos importan. Tenemos solo una vida para vivir y disfrutar, Charles. Por eso vine a proponerte mudarme aquí, contigo, si tú me lo permites.

-Moira – suspiró Charles. No le había leído la mente así que la propuesta lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Ya sé que suena impulsivo pero han pasado veinte años. Además estoy sola aquí en Nueva York. Mi ex marido ahora vive en Chicago y mi hijo estudia allí. 

-¿No lo extrañas? Me refiero a tu hijo.

-Más de lo que te imaginas – reconoció Moira con tristeza.

-Estás sola y sientes que aquí tendrás compañía.

Moira lo tomó de las manos.

-No, Charles. No necesito la compañía de los otros, solo la tuya.

Charles bajó la mirada. Ella se merecía que fuera sincero.

-Moira – trató de sonar lo más suave posible -. En otra ocasión, créeme que me hubiera sentido dichoso. Me siento halagado, eso sí. Pero no voy a engañarte. Te guardo un cariño enorme pero hay alguien más a quien debo olvidar si quiero hacerte feliz.

-Te refieres a Erik Lehnsherr – contestó Moira con soltura.

Charles simplemente asintió.

Moira suspiró.

-Te comprendo, Charles, y te agradezco que seas sincero conmigo. Pero para esto vine, para comenzar a vivir contigo, los dos, tú y yo, juntos. Permíteme ayudarte a sanar tu corazón y a protegerte como tú me protegiste a mí.

Descreído, Charles sacudió la cabeza.

-Moira, no quiero que te ilusiones.

-No se puede recuperar el tiempo perdido – adujo ella y Charles se echó hacia atrás, sintiéndose culpable por haberle quitado los recuerdos -. Pero podemos darnos la oportunidad de ser amigos al menos. Los dos estamos solos, Charles. Déjame quedarme aquí y veremos qué sucede, sin forzar nada, ¿te parece?

Charles permaneció en silencio un rato y, luego, la miró fijo a los ojos para responderle.

-Si lo que buscas es combatir la soledad, esta es tu casa también. Pero si lo que estás buscando es una relación formal . . .

-No estás preparado para eso y te entiendo –terminó Moira con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Charles le sonrió también. Iba a entrar en su mente para sentir cuáles eran realmente sus emociones y proyectos pero aún le dolía el haberle borrado la memoria y prefirió confiar en ella. Al fin y al cabo, Moira MacTaggert era una persona inteligente y madura que sabía lo que quería y si se sentía sola y extrañaba a su hijo, el ambiente cálido y bullicioso de Westchester podría ayudarla a sobrellevar la pena.

Esa misma noche Moira volvió a su departamento para buscar elementos personales y regresó a la mansión después de la cena. Le prepararon una habitación alejada de las que compartían los jóvenes, casi al final del pasillo, cerca de la de Raven.

Charles no pegó el ojo en toda la noche pensando en Erik que había partido, y Moira que se alojaba bajo su mismo techo. Casi al alba consiguió dormitar un rato y despertó sobresaltado con la voz gutural de En Sabah Nur, que lo llamó en sueños. Sin embargo, sabía que lo habían vencido y él mismo había sentido cómo la conexión se cortaba mientras desaparecía, así que se tranquilizó, se acomodó de lado y trató de conciliar el sueño por lo menos un par de horas.

…………………

La paciencia y la discreción eran dos de las virtudes de Moira. No importunaba a Charles ni la quitó su espacio, solo vivía en la mansión el tiempo que no trabajaba, y esperó a que el telépata la buscara para estar juntos. 

Charles sentía que su corazón le pertenecía a Erik pero era consciente de que estaba lejos y de que no iba a regresar. Merecía darse la oportunidad de disfrutar de la vida con alguien. Una semana después de su llegada, Charles invitó a Moira a cenar. Se divirtieron contándose anécdotas y así Charles descubrió que era una agente prestigiosa que estaba haciendo carrera y llevaba años teniendo acceso a documentos secretos referidos a sucesos paranormales. Por este medio había dado con la secta adoradora de En Sabah Nur y conocía del gen x casi tanto como Charles. Al regresar a Westchester, antes de salir del coche, Moira apagó el motor y él la besó. Sus labios no sabían a Erik ni tenían su pasión posesiva y cariñosa, pero Charles necesitaba olvidarlo y Moira estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo a hacerlo.

Al entrar en la mansión, todos dormían. El telépata buscó una botella de champagne y fueron a su estudio para continuar con los besos.

Charles había estado antes con otras mujeres. En la universidad se había ganado la fama de un seductor exitoso. Pero jamás había engañado a ninguna y no quería hacerlo con Moira. Por eso esperó dos semanas para tener sexo con ella. Entonces, recién la relación entró en el terreno formal. Hank se sintió contento y los jóvenes también, especialmente Jean y Scott que estaban descubriendo lo que era el romance. Solo Raven los observaba con recelo, no porque no confiara en los dos, sino porque sabía lo que Erik significaba para Charles y no se convencía de que Moira pudiera sanarlo.

Charles deseaba empezar de cero y se preguntaba por qué no podía él mismo borrarse la memoria así hacía desaparecer a Erik de su mente y podía pensar solo en Moira. Como ella se lo había dicho, merecían disfrutar de la vida. Así que decidió darse una oportunidad. Sin embargo, Erik seguía presente en su cabeza y Charles se enfurecía y sufría por ello. 

Dos meses después de su partida, el telépata comenzó a sufrir náuseas por las mañanas y, en varias ocasiones más, la voz de En Sabah Nur volvió a despertarlo por las noches. Se preocupó y dudó el haberlo destruido. Pensó indagar para ver si Jean percibía algo también pero no quería asustarla. 

Una mañana despertó y junto con las náuseas le llegó una sensación extraña dentro del vientre. Primero creyó que formaba parte de su malestar pero después percibió que se trataba de una materia, que se estaba alojando en su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y vio células diminutas generándose y manchas de luz. Centró más la atención y se dio cuenta de que de las manchas emanaba vida. 

-Una criatura – suspiró sin dar fe a lo que pronunciaba.

Era imposible. Él era un hombre. Pero recordó que en los estudios avanzados de genética mutante se planteaba la posibilidad de que en un futuro, los hombres pudieran engendrar, como un paso más de la evolución. Excitado, esperó a sentirse mejor para salir de la cama y dirigirse derecho a la biblioteca. Encontró allí a Hank, que leía unos libros para preparar su clase. El joven se sorprendió al verlo a esa hora, en ese lugar, todavía con el pijama puesto.

-Buenos días – lo saludó Charles, tratando de sonar casual y se dirigió a sacar los tomos que recordaba que mencionaban el tema.

-Buenos días – contestó Hank, y dejó de leer para observarlo -. ¿Está todo bien?

Charles no le respondió y se dirigió con los libros en cuestión a la mesa. Se puso a hojear y leer compulsivamente. Hank cerró los suyos y se le acercó.

-Charles, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Qué descubriste?

El telépata cerró finalmente los libros y lo miró. La ansiedad se le escapaba por los poros.

-Por favor, Hank. Necesito que seas discreto – requirió. El joven asintió serio -. Necesito que vayas a una farmacia y me traigas un test de embarazo.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que suena absurdo – contestó Charles con calma -. Pero tengo que comprobar algo.

-¿Qué tienes que comprobar? – demandó Hank, acomodándose los lentes.

-Que las náuseas y la sensación que tengo en el vientre no se relacionan con un embarazo – confesó con soltura. Hank era una de las personas en quien más confiaba después de todo lo que habían vivido.

El joven se quitó los anteojos y se rascó la cabeza sin creerle.

-Lo que dices es absurdo.

Charles abrió los libros para enseñarle.

-Mira, es una posibilidad que se investiga desde hace años. Nunca se dio en la realidad pero quiero descartarla.

-Pero si lo estuvieras, sería algo inaudito.

-Solo tráeme la prueba y veremos qué hacer.

-De acuerdo – obedeció Hank y llevó sus libros para guardarlos antes de retirarse.

Charles se echó hacia atrás en su silla. Rogaba que se hubiera equivocado.

……………

Después de la prueba de embarazo, Charles le pidió a Hank que le hiciera una de sangre y otra de orina en el laboratorio y ahora observaba en la soledad de su estudio los resultados.

Charles Xavier no lo podía creer pero la ciencia no comete errores y los datos eran irrefutables. No sabía cómo había ocurrido pero estaba gestando una criatura. El no saberlo es un decir porque recordaba perfectamente la noche que habían disfrutado él y Erik un par de meses atrás. Claro que jamás había podido imaginar que tuviera semejante consecuencia. Bueno, se acarició el vientre. Ya estaba hecho. Tenía que indefectiblemente comunicarse con Magneto y platicar con Moira.

Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. Una criatura, un hijo de su propia carne. Sentía un afecto especial por los niños y los jóvenes, de hecho, había llenado su casa con ellos, los quería y los protegía. Pero un hijo suyo era algo que no se había planteado hasta este momento.

Deshacerse de él quedaba descartado. Sentía que si lo hacía, no podría volver a mirar a la cara a los pequeños que acudían en busca de su ayuda o su cariño.

Oyó golpes en la puerta y autorizó a pasar. Era Hank, que cargaba una charola con una taza de té caliente y algunas galletas.

-“Earl Grey,” tu favorito.

-Gracias – suspiró Charles, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Hank depositó la taza y las galletas en un espacio que había en el escritorio de roble, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, un tanto nervioso.

-En realidad no sé qué decir en estos casos . . . felicitaciones, supongo . . .

-Gracias, Hank – Charles asintió.

-Charles, si necesitas ayuda para lo que sea, sabes que me tienes, nos tienes porque Raven te va a acompañar como yo. Si quieres que guarde el secreto, lo guardaré – se acomodó el puente de las gafas -. Creo que deberías pensar en algún especialista, ya sabes, mutante.

-Sí, claro que lo pensé – contestó Charles tratando de sonar tranquilo -. Te agradezco tu apoyo. Sé que cuento contigo y con Raven – volteó hacia el ventanal con un suspiro -. Tendré que platicar con Moira, supongo que esta noche después de la cena. 

-¿Y Erik? ¿Qué hay de él?

Charles lo miró intensamente.

-Me conectaré a Cerebro en la madrugada. No sé dónde diablos está, pero trataré de conectarme cuando esté durmiendo para que no tenga su casco.

-¿Crees que esté todo el tiempo con su casco puesto? – inquirió Hank, descreído.

-Sí, lo está, Hank – respondió Charles con tristeza.

-Vaya – exclamó el joven y bajó la mirada -. Pero cómo lo sabes si tú . . . Solo podrías saberlo si lo . . . Ah, ya lo buscaste antes. . .

Charles no dijo nada y su silencio lo dijo todo. Había intentado conectarse con él varias veces en esa semana de su partida antes de decidirse a invitar a Moira a cenar y besarla. De hecho, había decidido empezar una relación con ella porque Erik había cortado todo lazo de comunicación con él.

-Bueno – concluyó Hank, tratando de consolarlo -. Sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea. Ahora me voy, creo que necesitas estar solo.

Charles asintió.

Hank se marchó y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Charles se frotó la cara y exhaló. Estaba nervioso y preocupado en extremo. Una criatura le cambiaría la vida. De hecho, era una vida que traía al mundo. Toda una responsabilidad que no sabía cómo podría asumirla y llevarla a buen puerto. Pero además estaba Erik. Rápido trató de quitárselo de la mente. No pudo. Lo único que logró fue beber el té antes de que se enfriara.

……………..

Esa noche, después de cenar y cuando los niños ya estaban en sus camas, se sentó con Moira en una habitación a solas y le explicó el asunto. Moira quedó blanca como una sábana y con toda lógica quiso refutar las pruebas. Pero la realidad era irrebatible.

Charles la tomó de las manos y se las llevó a sus labios. Moira temblaba.

-Lo único que necesito de ti es tu apoyo – le pidió el telépata, abriendo su corazón -. Nunca te engañé y no quiero engañarte ahora. Trataré de comunicarme con él y temo que no vaya a conseguirlo. Pero pase lo que pase, necesito que estés conmigo, por favor.

-Claro, cariño – suspiró Moira y lo fundió en un abrazo.

Charles estaba tan tenso que no quiso leerle la mente. Por eso no supo lo que ella realmente pensaba de su embarazo masculino y de una criatura engendrada con Erik Lehnsherr.

 

………….

¡Hola! 

Quiero aclarar que este es uno de los capítulos que más me ha costado escribir. Es que tener que poner a Charles y Moira como pareja no es de mi agrado pero sí necesario para la trama.

Les aseguro que la principal es Erik x Charles, no lo olviden.

Besos


	3. Capítulo Tres: Cuestión

The Second Mutation

Capítulo Tres: Cuestión

Charles dudaba al entrar en la cámara para conectarse a Cerebro. Conocía demasiado a Erik para darse cuenta de que su obstinado amante era capaz de dormir con el casco puesto si no quería que lo encontrara. Pero no tenía más opción que intentarlo porque su situación era apremiante. Se conectó a la máquina, mientras pensaba que era una de las pocas veces que lo hacía completamente solo, sin la compañía de Hank. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y cuando se conectó con las mentes mutantes, rastreó a Erik en cada rincón del planeta. Aun antes de empezar, Charles presentía que sería una tarea inútil y no se equivocó: la mente de Erik no podía encontrarse en ninguna parte.

Mental y emocionalmente agotado, Charles se desconectó. Bajó la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas. Trató de secárselas, en realidad, porque seguían corriendo por su cara como arroyuelos. Estaba solo, completamente solo. Hank, Raven, Moira podían acompañarlo pero no era lo mismo sin él. Erik era el padre de la criatura y ahora Charles podía sentir cuánto lo amaba. De nada había valido tratar de olvidarlo con Moira, amaba a Erik intensamente y ahora que compartía el lazo de un hijo, lloraba y sufría su ausencia.

Esperó a calmarse para alejarse de la máquina. Al salir de la cámara, con los ojos enrojecidos pero ya sin llanto, se tocó el vientre por primera vez. Estaba plano aun pero el solo pensar que allí se gestaba una nueva vida, lo hizo emocionarse. Lloró otra vez, pero ahora de júbilo. Tan preocupado había estado con su situación que no había tenido tiempo de maravillarse con la noticia. Se apretó el abdomen con las dos manos y aunque todavía era muy temprano para sentir la criatura, cerró los ojos para concentrarse y captar su presencia mentalmente. Allí estaba, con las células generándose y la energía de las manchas de luz. Charles se restregó los ojos, ya se sentía mejor. Tenía ganas de vivir, de soñar y de prepararse para recibir a su hijo aunque Erik no pudiera presenciarlo.

Charles no notó que enfiló hacia su recámara sin quitarse la mano del vientre. De a ratos se lo acariciaba y de a ratos solo la dejaba apoyaba allí. En su mente continuaba sintiendo la vitalidad de las manchas y, sin darse cuenta, estableció una conexión con la criatura. 

-¡Dios! – suspiró y fue tan emocionante que detuvo la silla -. Tengo que protegerlo. Siento la necesidad de cuidarlo, de resguardarlo, de luchar por él. No puedo dejar que nada le suceda. Voy a entregar mi vida de ser necesario.

Recién entonces notó que no había retirado su mano del abdomen. Se hizo una caricia rápida y siguió el viaje para llegar a su dormitorio. Estaba exhausto. En lo único que pensaba era en su hijo y en darse un baño caliente. Al entrar se encontró con Moira que ya se había vestido con un camisón de seda y estaba sentada en la cama.

Fue la primera vez que Charles se fastidió al encontrarla en su lecho pero lo disimuló por educación. Moira estaba preocupada.

-No pudiste encontrarlo, ¿cierto? – dedujo ella al ver su expresión de cansancio.

Charles sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

-Necesito bañarme, acostarme y dormir.

-Charles – musitó Moira y como lo que iba a decir era complicado, hizo silencio y se miró las dedos -. No lo hemos discutido pero sabes cuál es la única solución.

Charles la miró sin comprenderla. 

Moira exhaló.

-Eres un hombre y por más evolucionado que seas, tu cuerpo no está preparado para afrontar un embarazo. No existen especialistas que puedan ayudarte.

Ahora Charles no necesitó leerla para entender a dónde quería llegar. El sentimiento protector que estaba sintiendo hacia la criatura hizo que se enojara.

-La respuesta es no – contestó tajante.

Moira lo observó con pena.

-Por favor, no me digas que piensas seguir adelante. 

-¿Qué me estás proponiendo? – demandó Charles enfadado.

Moira suspiró cansada y triste.

-Debes abortar. . .

-No.

-Es necesario y vital que lo hagas – Moira le extendió las manos para que se acercara y se las tomara pero Charles se mantuvo en su sitio -. Eres un científico y sabes que eso no es un embrión, no en tu cuerpo masculino, sino un parásito. 

-¿Lo estás llamando parásito? – exclamó Charles.

-Solo quiero advertirte lo peligroso que es esto. Tú lo sabes pero es el recuerdo de él, ¿cierto? De Lehnsherr. Crees que gestando a su criatura podrás tener algo de él ahora que no está. Charles, te amo. Pero si quieres continuar con esta locura, deberé marcharme.

Charles inhaló para sosegarse. Sin que ella lo notara, entró en su mente para conocer qué estaba pensando. Vio confusión, ruido y mucho dolor. Se sentía furiosa y ofendida. Furiosa porque Erik, sin buscarlo, había conseguido la manera de continuar su vínculo con él y ofendida porque al fin de cuentas Charles lo había elegido junto al bebé por encima de ella. En cuanto a la criatura, la veía como un estorbo, una molestia que se había instalado para romper lo que ella y Charles habían construido. Su presencia le producía desprecio. En su mente, no debía haber existido y no tenía derecho a nacer. 

Charles se frotó la frente. No había esperado sentir pensamientos tan oscuros en Moira y se arrepintió de no haberle leído la mente cuando le dio la noticia. Aspiró y la miró fijo a los ojos. 

-Solo te pedí tu apoyo, Moira. Solo tu apoyo. Puedo entender que sientas celos por Erik. Lamento que tengas que sufrirlos pero lo amo. 

-Nunca dejaste de hacerlo – sollozó Moira y se cubrió la cara. 

Charles no se conmovió.

-Es verdad y no te mentí – le recordó -. Pero no puedo entender lo que sientes por mi hijo. Es una criatura inocente. 

-¿No te das cuenta que es su hijo también? – suspiró y con esas palabras resumió todo lo que sentía. 

Charles se apretó el vientre. Era el momento de decir adiós.

-Me apena que terminemos de esta manera, Moira – trató de hablar con calma -. Te quiero y desde que te conocí me pareciste una persona excepcional. Pero los celos que sientes te están encegueciendo y te hacen odiar a una criatura que no tiene culpa de nada. Voy a seguir adelante hasta las últimas consecuencias. Soy consciente de que puede ser peligroso. Sin embargo, es mi decisión y ya está tomada. No voy a pedirte que me acompañes porque no estás en condiciones de hacerlo.

Moira salió de la cama y se puso la bata que había dejado sobre una silla. Su mirada era de dolor y bronca. Sentía que Charles no solo no comprendía el peligro de su situación sino que no alcanzaba a comprenderla a ella, algo absurdo en un psíquico.

-Es tu decisión – respondió. Trató de sonar tranquila pero la voz le temblaba -. Dices que estoy enceguecida de celos pero tú estás enceguecido por él. Soy madre, Charles, y comprendo perfectamente el vínculo que se crea con una criatura. Sin embargo, eres un hombre, lo que te está sucediendo no es natural y no tendrá un final placentero para nadie. Tu cuerpo no está en condiciones de llevarlo a buen término – Charles sacudió la cabeza sin ganas de seguir oyendo pero ella continuó. Necesitaba desahogarse -. Consulta a un especialista y te dirá exactamente lo que yo te estoy diciendo. Una mujer puede dar a luz, en tu cuerpo, eso es un parásito.

-Moira, vete – soltó Charles, conteniéndose como nunca antes -. Tus insultos están haciendo que te pierda la admiración que te tenía.

-Siempre fui directa, Charles. No voy a callarme lo que veo.

-¡Vete! – ordenó el telépata enojado.

Moira estaba ofendida y triste. Había puesto mucho en esta relación y Erik le producía una aversión terrible. Hacía veinte años había intentado ahogarla con su collar y ahora le quitaba al hombre del que se había enamorado. Sin más que añadir, se retiró a su propia recámara para preparar sus cosas y partir esa misma noche.

Charles fue hasta la cómoda y arrastró iracundo hasta el suelo todos los frascos y cremas que Moira había dejado allí. Los vidrios quebraron y las sustancias se esparcieron en el piso pulido de parqué. Estaba furioso. No solo por los insultos de Moira sino porque tenía razón: era un hombre y su cuerpo podría atacar a la criatura como si se tratara de un parásito o una infección. Además nada le aseguraba que su embarazo concluyera bien. 

Charles se sintió muy solo. Necesitaba a alguien. Necesitaba a Erik con desesperación.

……………


	4. Capítulo Cuatro: Ausencia

The Second Mutation

Capítulo Cuatro: Ausencia

Charles estaba tan agotado que apenas se tranquilizó, prefirió meterse directo en la cama sin ducharse y quedó dormido rápidamente.

Despertó temprano en la mañana por los golpes que daba Hank a su puerta. El joven había visto partir a Moira en medio de la noche y auguraba que la plática no había acabado en buenos términos. Entró portando una charola con un desayuno saludable y nutritivo que Charles agradeció. 

-Vi ayer que Moira se fue después de la medianoche – fue directo al grano -. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Charles?

-Discutimos y con lo que piensa de mi estado no podemos seguir juntos.

Hank lo miró compasivo. Imaginaba lo que su amigo tenía que estar sufriendo.

-Pero debo seguir adelante – continuó Charles con determinación y dejó fluir su angustia -. Pensé que ella podría acompañarme. Es que esto es difícil.

-Estoy convencido de que Raven te apoyará como yo – trató de consolarlo -. Claro que te entendería si te niegas a contárselo aun. 

-No, pienso que lo mejor es decírselo – decidió Charles -. Confío en ella tanto como en ti. En cuanto a los jóvenes, sí considero conveniente que aguardemos un tiempo más.

Hank asintió.

-Conociéndola, apenas lo sepa marchará a la ciudad para equipar la nursery hoy mismo.

Charles sonrió y enseguida se puso serio.

-Lo de Moira fue un error. En el fondo me siento culpable, siento que la usé para olvidar a Erik.

-De ninguna manera, Charles – negó Hank enfático -. Nadie usó a nadie. Los dos sabían lo que estaban haciendo aun antes de empezar la relación. Le dejaste en claro desde el primer momento que no podías olvidarlo.

Charles decidió abrirse. Hank había sido su confidente por veinte años.

-Moira me dijo una verdad que no puedo negar. Este embarazo no es natural y puede que no consiga llevarlo a término – y con tristeza se acarició el vientre.

Hank se acomodó las gafas.

-Es cierto en cuanto a que no es natural, o, yo usaría el término normal – reconoció un tanto nervioso -. Pero la ciencia no se equivoca y si tu organismo evolucionó para gestar una criatura, no hay motivos para dudar de que puedas hacerlo.

-¿Qué tal si mi organismo no evolucionó como pensamos? – cuestionó Charles, dejando relucir sus miedos -. ¿Qué tal si lo que pienso que es un bebé formándose sea en realidad un parásito y…? 

-¡Charles! – exclamó Hank asustado -. Por favor, lo que te haya dicho Moira, lo que te haya hecho pensar no es la verdad. Tiene celos de Erik. Apostó a tu relación y piensa que el bebé le arruinó los planes. No es una mala persona, solo se siente despechada pero no puedes creerle. Escucha, el test fue contundente, los exámenes que te hice también. No hay motivos para dudar: estás gestando un hijo porque tu cuerpo se adaptó y puede hacerlo. 

Charles se sintió tocado por sus palabras y trató de recuperar la compostura.

-Tienes razón, Hank – aceptó más tranquilo -. Gracias por el desayuno. Lo terminaré, me vestiré y bajaré para que se lo contemos juntos a Raven.

-De acuerdo – sonrió Hank -. Sabes que estás rodeado de amigos.

……………………..

Raven se alegró más de lo que Hank había pensado por el bebé aunque a duras penas disimuló la bronca que le producía la ausencia de Erik. Charles percibió sus emociones pero guardó silencio. También él se sentía apesadumbrado por la actitud de su amante, entendía que hubiera decidido partir pero llevar el casco puesto todo el tiempo le indicaba que no quería tener ningún contacto. 

Entre los tres dispusieron mantener el secreto hasta que Charles pasara el primer trimestre. No consideraron adecuado que los jóvenes lo supieran, más aun cuando era poco y nada lo que conocían sobre un embarazo masculino.

Hank se puso en contacto con una especialista en biología mutante, la doctora Gabriele Haller, amiga suya y conocida de Charles, una científica discreta en la que podrían confiar sin problemas. Le realizó exámenes y comprobó lo evidente: Charles estaba esperando un hijo que a todas luces parecía normal como cualquier criatura gestándose.

El día que le realizó la prueba de ultrasonido, Hank lo acompañó y permaneció a su lado. Charles estaba más nervioso que otras veces y sintió cosquillas con la frialdad del gel. También le molestó un poco el aparato moviéndose sobre la piel del vientre. Pero todo cambió cuando escuchó los latidos vigorosos y frecuentes de un corazón sano. Luego volteó hacia el monitor y vio a su hijo por primera vez. No pudo evitar las lágrimas. Hank también se emocionó y le apoyó la mano sobre el hombro. Charles parpadeó para secarse los ojos y deseó más que nunca que Erik estuviera con él, acompañándolo y disfrutando del momento.

Cuando regresaron a la mansión con la fotografía, Charles se encerró en su estudio. Estaba conmovido y necesitaba un instante a solas para compartir junto a su hijo. Sin embargo, no se esperaba que Peter deseara hablarle.

-¿Qué ocurre, Peter? – le preguntó sorprendido ya que el joven no era una persona que interrumpiera a menudo.

Peter entró y se echó en el sofá. Trataba de aparentar que estaba relajado pero se notaba a leguas su ansiedad por comunicar algo. Charles guardó disimuladamente la foto de la ecografía en el cajón y se dispuso a escucharlo.

-No vas a leerme, ¿cierto? – quiso saber el joven.

Charles negó con la cabeza.

-Lo que quieras decirme me lo dirás, Peter. ¿Qué te sucede?

-Verás, no es que quiera entrometerme siempre. A veces sí otras no, pero en esta ocasión no quería enterarme de nada. Solo que pasé por la sala y estaban hablando los tres: tú, Mystique y Hank – bufó, tratando de llegar a un punto -. Lo sé, Charles. Sé desde hace una semana que estás esperando un hijo.

Charles quiso reír. ¿Cómo se les había ocurrido guardar un secreto cuando la persona más veloz del planeta vivía en la mansión? Sin embargo, pensó que su risa podía interpretarse como burla y mantuvo la compostura para no lastimarlo.

-Es cierto. Estoy esperando un hijo y pronto entraré en la doceava semana. Entonces, lo comunicaré formalmente. ¿Crees que puedas guardar el secreto dos semanas más?

-Claro – exclamó Peter con seguridad -. Es lo que he estado haciendo pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que el otro padre es Magneto.

-Cierto – concordó Charles y cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio. Es que Peter era ansioso y costaba seguirle el hilo a veces -. ¿Qué pasa con él?

Peter se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y miró hacia la pared. Le costaba decírselo pero tenía que hacerlo. Ese era el motivo por el cual le había pedido platicar.

-Te va a parecer raro, espero que entiendas que yo no tuve nada que ver y que no lo sabía hasta hace poco. Bien – juntó aire -. Magneto es mi padre, Charles. 

Charles quedó de una pieza. 

Peter entró en confianza y continuó.

-Él y mi madre se conocieron hace mucho y terminaron antes de que él supiera que me esperaba. Fue solo un romance fugaz. Nada serio. Mamá me dejó en claro que por nada del mundo querría volver con él ni él con ella. Claro que contigo es otra cosa, según parece.

-¡Dios mío, Peter! No sé qué decirte.

-Al menos dime que no me odias, Charles.

-¿Por qué habría de odiarte? – preguntó el telépata asombrado.

-Es que ustedes dos se aman y yo parezco un estorbo.

Charles sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba. Estorbo, lo mismo que pensaba Moira de su bebé. Por un segundo asoció al cándido y simpático Peter con el hijo que estaba gestando. Le sonrió con toda la ternura de la que fue capaz.

-Erik tiene demasiada suerte de tener un hijo como tú. 

-Gracias – suspiró Peter, conmovido -. Pero te aclaro que él aún no lo sabe.

-Debería saberlo.

-Sí, cuando pueda encontrarlo – el joven se alzó de hombros con frustración -. Es irónico. Soy la persona más veloz y se me escapó de esta casa antes de que pudiera decírselo.

-Peter, quiero que sepas que aunque tu padre no esté ahora, me tienes a mí para lo que necesites. Me gustaría – Charles hizo una pausa porque lo que iba a decir le brotaba del corazón -. Me gustaría mucho que me dejaras que te quiera como a un hijo. 

-¡Charles! – Peter sonrió de oreja a oreja -. ¿Lo dices en serio?

-No bromeo con estas cosas.

Peter brincó del sofá y corrió a abrazarlo. Pocas personas habían sido tan cálidas y afectuosas con él como Charles en ese momento. El telépata le devolvió el abrazo y lo apretó con fuerza. Charles había perdido a su padre siendo niño y había crecido con su madre y su padrastro. Conocía en carne propia la necesidad que debía tener Peter de ser amado por una figura paterna. Si Erik no estaba, él lo supliría y cuando volviera, continuaría queriéndolo igual.

…………………….

Charles pasó el primer trimestre sin inconvenientes más allá de los cambios esperables en su cuerpo. Durante la décimo tercera semana él con Raven y Hank organizaron una reunión por la tarde con los jóvenes para darles la noticia. Peter mantuvo su palabra y no había hablado con nadie así que fue una sorpresa para todos. Se alegraron enormemente por Charles y lo felicitaron. Charles sintió el apoyo general y eso, sumado a la progresión exitosa de su embarazo y la salud comprobada del bebé, le dieron más fuerza y alegría. 

Las semanas pasaron sin contratiempos y llegó al sexto mes. El vientre se le agrandó demasiado y comenzó a resentir más los síntomas: hinchazón, cansancio, pesadez, dolor de espalda. Sin embargo, no podía quejarse. Los controles periódicos sacaban a relucir que tanto él como el feto estaban perfectamente sanos. A medida que la criatura se desarrollaba, Charles podía sentir con mayor frecuencia sus movimientos. Con extremo cuidado, solía entrar en su mente en formación para percibir sus emociones. Acumulaba las imágenes de las ecografías y las guardaba como un tesoro. Todavía no podían determinar su género por la posición que adoptaba el feto en las sesiones de ultrasonido. Charles estaba ansioso por conocer si se trataba de un niño o de una niña pero se contentaba con que creciera sano. De día y de noche, en secreto y frecuentemente, se conectaba a Cerebro para rastrear a Erik pero no obtenía resultados.

Una noche, cuando atravesaba la vigésimo sexta semana, tuvo un sueño raro. Se encontró a sí mismo sin panza de pie en la sala principal de la mansión junto a las escaleras. La habitación estaba a oscuras y apenas los rayos de luna se filtraban a través de los vitrales. Se tocó extrañado el vientre y no percibió al bebé, además lo tenía plano. En cambio sintió una energía poderosa que le abrasaba las entrañas. Se apretó el abdomen y gritó de dolor.

-Charles.

Era la voz gutural de En Sabah Nur.

Agobiado de sufrimiento, Charles tanteó entre las penumbras hasta llegar a la barandilla de las escaleras y se sujetó a uno de los balaustres de madera oscura.

-Charles.

La voz parecía provenir del techo y Charles miró hacia arriba mientras oprimía los dientes para reprimir el malestar. Poco a poco el dolor disminuyó pero continuó sintiendo la energía.

-Charles, responde, Charles – insistió -. ¿No te entusiasma oír mi voz?

-Fuiste destruido – contestó el telépata desafiante -. Esto es una pesadilla. No existes más.

-¿Por qué observas el techo si mi voz está brotando de tu vientre?

Charles desesperó y se apretó el abdomen con ambas manos.

-¡Esto no es más que una pesadilla! – gritó para convencerse.

Oyó la risa tenebrosa de En Sabah Nur. Sonaba cruel y potente.

-Estás soñando, Charles, y yo me comunico contigo por medio de los sueños. La conexión que establecimos nunca se cortó, ni aun cuando creyeron vencerme. Tu hijo es la clave, Charles. Tu hijo será mi vía para regresar a la Tierra.

-¡No! – gritó Charles y cayó de rodillas. Clavó la mirada en la oscuridad con los ojos rojos de furia -. Fuiste acabado, fuiste destruido, fuiste eliminado. No hay manera de que regreses al mundo. No puedes tocar a mi hijo. No lo permitiré. ¡Jamás! ¿Me oíste? ¡Jamás!

-Charles – susurró En Sabah Nur con tono burlón. El telépata se estremeció al notar que la voz sí brotaba de su seno -. ¿Cómo crees que quedaste preñado? Fui yo quien mutó tu vientre para que pudieras concebir. Tu hijo, la criatura que vayas a parir, me servirá de transporte para regresar a la Tierra. Ya no necesito transferir mi conciencia a tu cuerpo. Solo necesito que des a luz a un niño sano y fuerte.

Charles quiso gritar pero estaba tan aterrorizado que no le salió la voz. En verdad estaba paralizado por el miedo. Para aumentar su pánico, el vientre comenzó a titilar con una luz radiante. Charles se lo apretó desesperado por detenerlo. Luego abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado en su cama con la barriga hinchada por el embarazo avanzado. Se apretó el vientre y suspiró con alivio al sentir que la criatura se movía con entusiasmo bajo su toque como otras tantas veces. Pensó que todo había sido una pesadilla escalofriante, aunque demasiado vívida para tratarse de un simple sueño.

 

……………

¡Hola!

Espero que les siga gustando y quería avisar que estaré subiendo el quinto capítulo el domingo por la noche.


	5. Capítulo 5: Explicación

The Second Mutation

Capítulo Cinco: Explicación

Charles estuvo un buen rato aspirando el aire y acariciándose el vientre para recuperarse de la pesadilla. Después salió de la cama y se metió en el baño para asearse y bajar. Al salir del ascensor se topó con Hank, que estaba alterado.

-Moira está aquí y quiere platicar contigo a solas.

Charles se cuestionó mentalmente por qué un día que comenzaba con una mala pesadilla podía ponerse peor. Suspiró nuevamente para tranquilizarse y le pidió a Hank que lo llevara hasta ella.

Moira los aguardaba en una de las salas vestida con su traje y la tarjeta identificadora de la CIA. Al ver entrar a Charles, se levantó para acercársele y extenderle la mano. Era un saludo demasiado formal para la relación que habían tenido y Charles comprendió que con esa frialdad, trataba de poner distancia. Se ubicaron junto a una mesa larga que ocupaba el centro del recinto. Ella había puesto allí su maletín y sacó tres carpetas.

-Mira, Charles, por el afecto que te tengo vine a enseñarte esto antes de mostrárselo a mis autoridades – dejó Moira en claro -. Este tiempo me dediqué a continuar investigando a la secta de En Sabah Nur. Durante los últimos meses los arqueólogos siguieron excavando dentro de la pirámide y hallaron nuevos jeroglíficos, que explican más el alcance de sus poderes y brindan mayor detalle de los pasos del ritual de transferencia.

Charles se interesó, aunque una parte de él no podía dejar de asociar esta noticia con el sueño que había padecido.

Moira abrió una de las carpetas y le enseñó fotografías de los jeroglíficos encontrados. Estaban pintados en rocas macizas, que parecían partes de algún muro en ruinas.

-¿Qué dicen? – preguntó el telépata.

-Cuentan detalles del ritual al que se sometió el último joven al que En Sabah Nur le transfirió su mente. Se trataba de un noble egipcio, hijo del Sumo Sacerdote de Amón y sobrino del Faraón, que nació con poderes mutantes. Podía leer las mentes de los demás aunque no tenía tu don de controlarlas. En Sabah Nur se interesó en él y gracias a su amistad con el Faraón consiguió prepararlo para la transferencia. Los traductores y lingüistas llevaron semanas leyendo un pasaje en particular, que decía que la preparación había comenzado nueve lunas antes, y llegaron a la conclusión de que En Sabah Nur le mutó el cuerpo, exactamente el vientre, para darle la capacidad de concebir y gestar una criatura. 

Charles quedó blanco como el papel. 

Moira lo estudió con atención y añadió.

-Te suena familiar, ¿cierto? Espera a escuchar lo que sigue. Después de provocarle esta “segunda mutación”, esta es la frase que más se adapta a lo que ocurrió, según los lingüistas, En Sabah Nur lo llevó dentro del templo en luna llena y los textos hablan de que mantuvo relaciones con él durante toda la noche y el joven quedó preñado.

-¿Estás diciendo que En Sabah Nur engendró un hijo con el joven al que le robó el cuerpo? – se sorprendió Charles, tratando de reprimir con esfuerzo la repulsión que le causaba la sola idea. Bueno, al menos con él solo había practicado el ritual de la transferencia sin intentar nada más. 

-No lo digo yo, lo dicen los jeroglíficos – corrigió Moira -. Como verás, transformar un cuerpo masculino para que conciba y geste es uno de sus tantos dones. Es, además, evidente que fue él quien te provocó esa mutación y no evolucionaste solo por gracia de la ciencia.

-¿Qué ocurrió con el bebé? – preguntó Charles preocupado. No en vano el hijo que esperaba encendía su instinto paternal -. Dijiste que la concepción ocurrió nueve meses antes, o sea, para el momento de la transferencia ya había nacido.

Moira lo miró apenada. El telépata sintió que realmente estaba triste.

-Charles – inesperadamente le atrapó la mano y se la apretó con afecto -. Estoy muy preocupada por ti. El niño nació pero el joven no pudo resistir el parto y entró en una especie de coma, según los textos. Rápido para no perderlo, En Sabah Nur ordenó que el ritual de transferencia se efectuara con él inconsciente. Nunca despertó.

Charles se acarició el vientre con la otra mano. Podía sentir que el niño se movía con energía y era sano. Desde el primer momento solo pensó en la salud de la criatura, no en la suya. ¿Qué tal si no sobrevivía al parto?

-¿Qué fue del niño? – murmuró la pregunta.

Moira abrió otra de las carpetas y leyó un documento.

-Después del atentado y la destrucción de la pirámide, En Sabah Nur quedó enterrado en su nuevo cuerpo y el Faraón castigó a los traidores con mucho rigor. El texto habla de torturas y muerte. El niño engendrado por En Sabah Nur fue llevado clandestinamente a un pueblo donde fue educado en secreto y vigilado de cerca por el Faraón. Cuando falleció, él asumió el trono y reinó por casi cincuenta años. Se llamaba, déjame ver, aquí está: Osorkon V.

Charles pasó saliva pero no opinó nada. Conocía ese nombre.

Moira cerró la carpeta y le apretó la mano que aun retenía entre la suya.

-Como te lo dije esa noche, esto es peligroso no solo para ti sino para el mundo entero.

Charles se enojó y le retiró la mano.

-Moira, no empieces . . .

-¡Charles! – se indignó -. Vine con pruebas irrefutables. Tu hijo no es un avance de la ciencia, es parte del ritual de ese monstruo con aires de divinidad antigua. No puedes encerrarte. Tienes que aceptar la verdad. Tu embarazo representa un peligro.

Charles se apretó la cabeza. Odiaba afirmarlo pero Moira tenía razón y ahora su pesadilla cobraba sentido. En Sabah Nur utilizaría a su hijo como medio para regresar a la Tierra. Su bebé era el vástago de dos de los mutantes más poderosos. ¿Quién podía predecir el alcance de sus poderes?

-Charles – lo llamó Moira para que la escuchara -. Tengo que presentar este informe a mis autoridades pero te daré un tiempo prudencial para que actúes. Comienza a meditar lo que te dije para razonar que mi solución, la que te di esa noche, es la correcta.

-Moira, ni lo pienses – contestó Charles, enfadado.

-¿Vas a intentar traerlo al mundo sabiendo esto? – cuestionó, encolerizada, y le enseñó la carpeta -. Ese joven no sobrevivió. ¿Vas a morir tú también? ¡Esto es un capricho tuyo! Esto es culpa de . . . – se apretó la boca para no nombrarlo.

-Sigues pensando que este embarazo es un capricho mío para seguir unido a Erik, ¿cierto? – concluyó Charles la idea.

Moira no quiso contestarle y cerró los ojos. Ahora fue Charles quien le apretó la mano para que le hiciera caso.

-Entiendo que te sientas dolida, puedo sentir tu tristeza – confesó con calma -. No te preocupes, no voy a borrarte los recuerdos como esa vez. No es justo. Pero te pido que confíes en mí, por favor. 

-¿Me estás proponiendo que calle esto? – preguntó indignada.

-No que lo calles – aclaró Charles tranquilo -. Sí que me ayudes. Reconozco el peligro que esto significa para todos. Créeme, y temo que algo malo le pase a mi hijo. Por el cariño que nos tenemos, te ruego que me ayudes.

-¿Ayudarte significa esconder esto a mis autoridades?

-Te pido que investigues más, que me des más datos, que me tengas al tanto. Tengo miedo, Moira. Pero no creo que el aborto sea la solución.

-¿Cómo piensas que podemos detener esto? 

-No lo sé – contestó Charles con desazón y sinceridad.

Moira quedó en silencio. Ella también era madre y ahora que lo veía en estado avanzado, podía comprender el vínculo que Charles debía haber formado con la criatura y la desesperación que lo embargaba. No podía extorsionarlo para que abortara. No podía hacerle eso por más rencor que sintiera hacia Magneto.

-Bien, Charles – se puso de pie -. Voy a tenerte al tanto de lo que vayan descubriendo. No tomes en cuenta mi sugerencia, esa noche me encontraba muy mal – suspiró -. Te entiendo . . . entiendo cómo te debes sentir. 

Charles se conmovió y sintió un alivio inconmensurable.

-Gracias, Moira. Este gesto tuyo habla de tu persona.

-De nada – asintió -. Ahora me retiro. No te preocupes, no expondré esto. Te mantendré informado.

-Gracias – susurró -. Te acompañaré a la puerta.

Hank estaba en el recibidor y se sorprendió y alivió cuando vio que los dos salían platicando amablemente. Era una excelente noticia. Charles necesitaba hacer las paces con Moira para estar más tranquilo. Ella saludó a Hank y se despidió de Charles con un beso en la mejilla. Luego agitó la mano y se dirigió hacia su coche, que estaba estacionado afuera.

-Parece que volvieron a ser amigos – comentó Hank cuando el coche se alejaba.

-Entremos, Hank – pidió Charles, poniéndose serio -. Hay mucho que contarte.

……………

Hank quedó entre estupefacto y consternado. Charles le contó de los sueños que había tenido y del de la noche anterior especialmente, luego, le explicó con lujo de detalles la información que le había traído Moira. No podían negar la realidad: el feliz acontecimiento del parto podía convertirse en el regreso de En Sabah Nur.

-Si llega a tomar el cuerpo de tu hijo, no podremos derrotarlo – concluyó Hank, nervioso -. No vamos a tocar a tu bebé, ninguno de nosotros se atrevería. Él sabe que no lucharíamos contra él y que lo dejaríamos vivir.

Charles se frotó la frente. Él también había pensado en eso.

Hank estaba confundido.

-Hay algo que no cierra, Charles. Para poseer el cuerpo del niño, En Sabah Nur tiene que contar con algo más que tu conexión. Una cosa es transferir su conciencia y otra habitar un cuerpo. Tal vez necesite algo más para llevarla a cabo.

Charles lo miró con desaliento.

-Necesita un vínculo sanguíneo y lo tiene. Moira me dio el nombre del hijo que engendró con ese joven, y que llegó a ser faraón: Osorkon V.

-Ajá.

-Pues bien, las raíces más antiguas de la familia Xavier se remontan al Antiguo Egipto. Somos descendientes directos de ese faraón.

Hank quedó de una pieza.

-¿Está diciendo que En Sabah Nur . . .?

-Llevo su sangre, Hank – aseveró Charles resignado y se tocó el vientre -. Mi hijo también la lleva y ese monstruo tiene el vínculo necesario para utilizarlo como medio.

-¡No! – exclamó Hank con determinación y se sacó los lentes -. No lo permitiré, Charles. En Sabah Nur no les hará daño ni a ti, ni a tu hijo. Tampoco lo permitirá Raven, nadie lo permitirá. Menos Erik cuando se entere.

Charles se sobresaltó al oír su nombre. Erik Lehnsherr. Lo había tratado de contactar tantas veces sin resultados que la sola mención le provocaba frustración y tristeza. 

Hank se acomodó las gafas mientras trataba de tranquilizarse antes de que comenzara a convertirse en Beast.

-Tendremos todos los ojos puestos en ti, Charles. Todo el tiempo. Confía en nosotros. Ahora lo importante es informarnos.

-Le pedí a Moira que me mantuviera al tanto. Ella recibe datos constantes de los hallazgos en el sitio arqueológico. No sé qué más podemos hacer.

-¡Casi lo olvido! – suspiró Hank -. Tenía que llamar a la doctora Haller para acordar tu cita para mañana. Veamos si esta vez podemos conocer el sexo.

Charles solo le sonrió. Estaba exhausto con el aluvión de noticias nada placenteras. De repente sintió una comezón en la barriga y recordó que con todo el ajetreo de la visita de Moira no había desayunado aun.

……………….

Erik estaba dentro de un edificio milenario en un lugar remoto de África con otros cinco mutantes. De pie, en lo que parecían las ruinas de una civilización antigua olvidada, discutían la creación de un nuevo estado: Genosha. Tendría la particularidad de estar compuesto pura y exclusivamente por mutantes, y regido por leyes propias. Cualquier humano sería excluido y apenas unos pocos conocerían su ubicación. 

Cansado, Erik se retiró para respirar aire y se quitó el casco como lo hacía en muy pocas ocasiones. Se sentó en lo que parecía una columna de piedra tumbada y, sosteniendo el casco con las manos, cerró los ojos para recordar a Charles. Vaya que lo extrañaba. Cada noche, cada día. Estaba formando un estado en memoria de su hija y de su esposa, para que ningún humano tuviera jamás la osadía de dañar a otro mutante. Su sueño era que todos, de cada rincón del planeta, viajaran hasta allí para vivir en Genosha, el único sitio donde ser mutante sería motivo de orgullo y no de discriminación. Cuando estuviera habitado, él mismo viajaría a Westchester para invitar a Charles. Lo traería y le explicaría que allí tendría un país entero de los suyos para enseñarles a aceptar y usar sus poderes. Ah, con Charles, la vida sería perfecta. Él y Charles, allí, en Genosha, alejados de la sociedad, viviendo el sueño de la supremacía mutante. Porque tarde o temprano el telépata reconocería que eran superiores y que las leyes humanas no podían aplicarse a su raza. 

De igual manera, con un estado o sin él, Erik quería volver a verlo porque lo extrañaba con locura.

“Hijo mío.”

Era una voz dentro de su cabeza. Erik se sobresaltó porque solo Charles le hablaba mentalmente y esta no era su voz, sino la de En Sabah Nur.

“No temas, hijo mío. Vine para recompensarte porque de los cuatro tú eres el discípulo que me ha sido más fiel. Engendraste al instrumento por medio del cual regresaré a la Tierra y cumpliré mi propósito de destruirla para que solo nosotros, los más fuertes, podamos regirla.”

Erik parpadeó aturdido.

-Fuiste destruido por todos – le respondió en voz alta -. ¿Qué haces en mi cabeza? ¿Qué eres tú?

“Ya te lo dije, yo he tenido varios nombres: Elohim, Shen, Ra. Nací de la muerte así que la destrucción no puede acabar conmigo. Yo soy la única respuesta a tus sueños de supremacía, de dominio del mundo. No escapes más, Erik. Mira a tu alrededor, mira más allá, quieres fundar un estado pero yo puedo ofrecerte todo el mundo para que guíes a tu hijo, para que lo sientes en el Trono Supremo y gobierne el planeta.”

-¿Hijo? – cuestionó Erik, más confundido todavía.

“El hijo que engendraste y hace seis meses se está gestando en el vientre de Charles Xavier. Será fuerte, será poderoso. Él lo dará a luz pero no sobrevivirá. El niño sí y tú te encargarás de criarlo. Yo transferiré mi mente a su cuerpo apenas haya nacido. Tú me protegerás, tú me guiarás, tú me sentarás en el Trono Supremo. Tú, Erik Lehnsherr, Magneto.”

Erik brincó y se colocó el casco para no seguir oyendo. No podía ser, él lo había visto con sus propios ojos: Jean Grey lo había reducido a cenizas con la ayuda de todos. Además, Charles no podía estar preñado. Era absurdo. Si llevaba seis meses, coincidía con la última vez que él había estado en Westchester y recordaba que le había hecho el amor.

-Charles – suspiró Erik y, sin pensarlo, se elevó por los aires.

…………………..

Charles salía con Hank al patio para dirigirse al coche, que el joven había estacionado a pocos metros. Tenía una cita con la médica y estaba retrasado. De repente, vio que los jóvenes y niños que estaban allí comenzaron a ponerse de pie y a cuchichear entre ellos, mirando hacia el cielo. 

-Mira.

-Es él.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

Charles alzó la vista y vio que de entre las nubes, descendía una figura directo al patio de la casa. Llevaba su traje morado, su capa y el casco puesto. En cuestión de segundos, pisó el suelo empedrado con elegancia altiva. De esta manera, Erik Lehnsherr se presentó en Westchester tras seis meses de ausencia.

…………………

¡Hola!

Tengo una semana agitada pero espero poder subir el próximo el martes por la noche.


	6. Capítulo 6: Encuentro

The Second Mutation

Capítulo Seis: Encuentro

 

Erik observó a su alrededor con aire serio. Estudió a los jóvenes y niños, que lo observaban con una mezcla de miedo y fascinación. Enseguida fijó su vista en Charles y el vientre abultado le confirmó las palabras de En Sabah Nur. Estaba tan aturdido que solo permaneció de pie, sin decir nada.

Tras la sorpresa, Charles recuperó la compostura y le propuso que entraran. Erik se quitó el casco y lo siguió.

Hank quedó en suspenso, ya mirando a los jóvenes, ya mirando a Magneto. Finalmente decidió entrar para llamar a la clínica y posponer la cita. Los demás salieron poco a poco de su asombro y trataron de retomar las actividades en el patio. Solo Peter, la persona más veloz del planeta, quedó estático, sin reponerse de la sorpresa de haber visto otra vez a su padre.

Charles condujo su silla hacia el estudio para tener privacidad. Erik caminaba detrás de él. Mientras luchaba contra sus propias emociones para llegar a destino sin chocar contra nada, el telépata iba recibiendo el torrente de pensamientos y sentimientos de su amante, uno detrás del otro. Así descubrió que En Sabah Nur se había comunicado con Magneto el día anterior y le había propuesto que criara solo a su hijo para sentarlo en el Trono Supremo, que, por deducción, debía ser aquel junto al altar dentro de la pirámide, en El Cairo. Erik sentía culpa por haber cortado cualquier medio de comunicación en esos meses, y estaba feliz de verlo. En cuanto a la criatura, sus sentimientos eran confusos: adoraba la idea de tener otro hijo, le fascinaba que fuera compartido con Charles, y lo embargaba el deseo protector de defenderlo de cualquier amenaza. Moriría antes que permitir que En Sabah Nur o cualquiera osara tocarlo. Sin embargo, el telépata sintió desazón al comprobar que ese monstruo le había dicho, además, que él no iba a sobrevivir al parto. Las ideas de su muerte y de que tomara posesión del cuerpo del bebé estaban llenando de angustia a Erik.

Llegaron al estudio y se ubicaron frente a la ventana, que tenía las cortinas corridas. Charles lo miró a los ojos. Erik no resistió más y corrió a abrazarlo. Lloraba con remordimiento, alegría y amor.

-Charles, perdóname – murmuró, mientras lo acariciaba y lo cubría de besos -. Te amo, quiero que sepas que te amo. Quiero que sientas cuánto te amo. Estuve lejos y tú – le miró el vientre y se lo masajeó con ternura -. ¿Cuántas veces habrás tratado de contactarme para contarme de esto?

-Infinitas – respondió Charles con calma, pero su voz sonó a reproche. Estaba contento de tenerlo al fin con él y de que supiera de la criatura, pero no podía reprimir lo que había sufrido con su ausencia -. Te necesité. Te necesité demasiado.

Erik le tomó el rostro con ambas manos para observarlo, los dos tenían lágrimas. 

-Fui un tonto – reconoció Magneto y esa no era una frase que pronunciara fácilmente -. Esta vez fui más estúpido que obstinado. Perdóname, Charles. Aquí estoy. Te preguntarás qué me hizo llegar pero – le estudió la expresión. Charles bajó la mirada -. Me leíste la mente, ¿cierto? Sabes lo que sé.

-Estás aquí – concluyó Charles, tratando de recuperar la compostura -. No es momento de sacar nada en cara. Ni siquiera necesité leerte, Erik. Estás tan alterado que tus pensamientos me invadieron desde el momento en que pisaste el patio. 

-¿Es verdad que En Sabah Nur está vivo? 

-Conmigo se comunicó en sueños varias veces – explicó el telépata, preocupado -. No le daba importancia creyendo que se trataba de pesadillas. Pero ayer lo hizo con intensidad y me comunicó lo que te dijo a ti: que quiere al bebé como transporte para regresar a la Tierra.

-¡No vamos a permitirlo! – dejó Magneto en claro -. No te preocupes, Charles. Le enviaré el Sistema Solar entero encima si se atreve siquiera.

-¿El Sistema Solar entero? – bromeó Charles con una sonrisa que los distendió -. Siempre fuiste melodramático pero creo que esto te supera.

Erik rio entre lágrimas y lo besó. Al principio despacio, pero cuando Charles abrió la boca se fundieron en un abrazo y la pasión los encendió. El telépata podía leer cuán culpable Magneto se sentía. Lo consternado que estaba y lo feliz por volver a verlo y por la noticia del bebé. Al tener sus labios entre los suyos no sentía ganas de reprocharle nada. De repente, sintió un movimiento brusco en el vientre y soltó a Erik.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Charles?

-Nada – sonrió para tranquilizarlo, mientras se masajeaba la barriga -. Me parece que es tan temperamental como tú y cuando me excito, se altera.

Erik rio.

-¿Te excitaste mucho en mi ausencia?

-Cada noche que pensé en ti – respondió Charles, insinuante.

Erik quería besarlo y hacerle el amor allí mismo, pero se arrodilló y observó fascinado el vientre. Charles le atrapó la mano para apretarla contra su piel. Entonces, por primera vez los dos sintieron juntos cómo se movía y volvieron a emocionarse hasta las lágrimas.

-Tiene temperamento y fuerza – reconoció Erik, riendo -. ¿Cuándo descubriste que lo esperabas? ¿Cómo?

-Dos meses después de que te fueras – explicó Charles y se puso serio -. Fue difícil al principio. No sabía qué pensar. Lo amé desde el primer instante pero no sabía cómo podía haber pasado. Tuve miedo de que mi cuerpo no estuviera preparado para llevarlo a término. Pero me hago un control estricto y todo parece indicar que nacerá sano y completo.

-Sabes que no dejaré que nadie les haga daño, ni a ti ni a la criatura – enfatizó Erik con determinación -. ¡Charles! ¿Cómo pude cerrarme así? Lo que debiste haber pasado tú solo.

-No estuve solo gracias a Hank y a Raven, y a los niños. Pero te necesité.

Erik recordó lo que En Sabah Nur le había dicho sobre el parto.

-¿Tú estás bien de salud? 

-Hasta ahora todo marcha bien, no te alarmes. 

-Bien – asintió y quedó callado.

Charles supo qué pensaba.

-Mira, ese monstruo nos asustó a ambos, pero no debemos pensar que vaya a ocurrir – le apretó la mano para confortarlo. Erik lo miró intensamente -. Yo estoy bien, estoy sano y el embarazo se desarrolla de manera normal. No hay nada que temer. Vamos a disfrutar de este momento. Este niño es un regalo para los dos.

-Entonces, sabes que es un niño.

Charles rio.

-No aun. Verás – sonrió con picardía -, parece que heredó tu carácter y tu obstinación, mi viejo amigo. No se deja ver en ninguna ecografía. De hecho, estaba yendo a un control cuando llegaste. Hank seguramente lo habrá pospuesto y es una buena noticia porque significa que podrás acompañarme y lo descubriremos juntos.

-¿Quién te está atendiendo?

-La doctora Haller, que es una especialista en biología mutante. La conozco de conferencias en las que coincidimos, y es amiga de Hank de la universidad.

-Eso significa que estás en buenas manos – concluyó Erik con alivio -. Te amo, Charles.

Charles rio.

-Erik, ¿qué te está pasando? Me lo has repetido tantas veces desde que llegaste. Estás más sentimental que de costumbre.

-¿Cómo puedo no estarlo? – contestó y le besó el centro del vientre -. Charles Xavier, ¿te diste cuenta que me haces la persona más feliz?

Charles sonrió. Erik se incorporó para besarle los labios de cuenta nueva. Estaban juntos y estaban felices. Por un rato olvidaron los temores por un futuro, que parecía tenebroso pero tenían que cambiar.

…………..

Hank reprogramó la cita con la doctora Haller para la mañana siguiente. Charles pasó la mañana con Erik enseñándole las cosas que estaban comprando para el ajuar del bebé y las ecografías que guardaba. Comieron juntos y solos en la recámara de Charles, y entre caricias y toqueteos, terminaron haciendo el amor en la cama. Erik fue extremadamente cuidadoso y se dedicó a hacerlo gozar. Le acarició y succionó el pene hasta llevarlo al orgasmo, y recién, entonces, se preparó para penetrar en su cavidad. En el instante mismo en que lo cargó en brazos para depositarlo en el colchón, Charles olvidó todo lo vivido con Moira. Era como si el solo toque de Erik le hubiese borrado la memoria por completo. Ese era el calor que él deseaba sentir y su cuerpo le había reclamado por medio año. 

Por su parte, Erik se transformó con la sola sensación de olerlo, mientras lo cargaba. Charles era único en su sabor, en su aroma y en su piel. Había estado casado por diez felices años pero nada podía compararse a su compañía. Tocarlo, besarlo, sentirlo, penetrarlo, llevarlo al éxtasis, eran acciones irrepetibles. Cuidadosos para no molestar al bebé, Erik se ubicó encima de su amante, y una vez que lo hubo penetrado, fijaron la mirada mientras se gozaban mutuamente. Alcanzaron el clímax. Liberaron su simiente cada uno y se abrazaron para sentir el calor del otro. Charles descubrió que estaba tan enamorado como veinte años atrás y Erik sintió que el telépata era la única persona en el mundo a la que amaba con tanta devoción. Charles lo era todo para él y aun resentía el haberse ausentado por seis meses. Distraído, le acarició el vientre y la criatura pataleó con vigor.

-Realmente se entusiasma cuando te excitas – sonrió Erik.

Charles le contestó con un beso en la boca.

 

………………

Después de pasarse horas encerrados, salieron por la noche a tomar aire fresco en el jardín. Charles entró más tarde y fue a la cocina a comer galletas de nuez, que eran su antojo y Hank las acumulaba en la despensa. Allí se cruzó con Peter, que estaba bebiendo un vaso de leche fría. Charles se acercó a la barra donde el joven estaba sentado y se sirvió un poco de leche. Sin quererlo, sintió la ansiedad que Peter trataba de disimular por el regreso de Magneto.

-Cuando estés listo y quieras hacerlo, puedes hablar con él – sugirió el telépata amablemente.

Peter se echó hacia atrás y bebió de un solo sorbo.

-Lo haré después, esta noche merecen pasarla juntos los dos.

Charles pudo sentir su inseguridad pero no dijo nada.

Peter llenó el vaso con más leche y le quitó una galleta de nuez.

-Es complicado, Charles – se confesó -. Aquella vez, cuando peleábamos contra ese sujeto, lo tuve frente a frente. Mystique le habló y cuando él me preguntó para qué estaba allí, no se lo dije. Vine corriendo desde Washington para buscar a Magneto. Lo encontré en Egipto y cuando tenía que confesárselo no lo hice. ¿Imaginas si le hubiera dicho que era mi padre?

-¿Quién se supone que es tu padre, niño? – sonó la voz imperante de Erik a sus espaldas.

Peter volteó asustado. Charles le palmeó el hombro para que se tranquilizase.

-Te recuerdo – continuó Magneto y se acercó a la barra -. Diez años atrás detuviste a los guardias en el Pentágono. Hace seis meses te presentaste con Mystique para convencerme de que me detuviera. Te pregunté qué habías venido a decirme y me contaste que estabas allí por tu familia. 

Peter bajó la cabeza, tenía una mezcla de temor y nervios. Charles sintió pena y quiso intervenir pero rápido entendió que era una cuestión en la que no debía interponerse. Quiso alejarse de la barra, pero el joven lo miró desesperado pidiéndole auxilio.

-Erik – llamó el telépata con suavidad -. Hay algo que Peter quiere decirte.

-¿Y qué es? – reclamó Magneto.

-Mi madre – comenzó el joven -. Bueno, mi madre te conoció y . . . yo soy tu hijo. Vaya – suspiró -. Lo solté así y es un alivio.

Erik quedó de una pieza y se volvió hacia Charles, demandante.

-¿Qué está diciendo?

Charles se dio cuenta de que tenía que intervenir.

-Él es Peter Maximoff. Tuviste un romance con su madre hace años y terminaron antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que lo estaba esperando. Vino a Westchester hace seis meses para conocerte pero no se dio la ocasión para que te lo pudiera contar.

Erik estudió al joven atentamente. Sí, recordaba a su madre, la señorita Maximoff. Ya no sentía nada por ella en absoluto. De hecho, eran pocos los recuerdos que le quedaban de aquella relación corta y circunstancial. Peter se parecía a su madre, Erik podía notar la similitud tanto en las facciones como en la postura. No supo que decir y miró ya a Charles y ya al joven.

Charles le hizo un gesto para que lo abrazara. Erik dudó, era prácticamente nulo el contacto que había tenido con él pero apenas extendió las manos, Peter lo fundió en un cariñoso abrazo. El telépata miró a su amante con una sonrisa. Erik le sonrió y apretó a su hijo.

En silencio para no interrumpir, Charles se fue alejando hasta dejarlos solos.

Después de un rato, Erik soltó al joven y lo miró intensamente. No podía creerlo. Nina ya no estaba con él pero ahora tenía dos hijos más: uno crecido y otro en camino. No podrían reemplazar jamás a su pequeña en su corazón pero sí darle alegría para seguir luchando. Además, por supuesto, estaba Charles. El motor de su vida. 

-Ya tienes edad para beber – observó Erik. Peter asintió -. Hay cervezas en el refrigerador. Saquemos algunas y vayamos al patio a platicar, ¿qué opinas? – le apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de forma paternal -. Una charla de padre a hijo.

Peter sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Ah, pero aquí no hay alcohol por los niños. Espera – terminó la frase y desapareció para aparecer con una caja llena de latas -. Ahora sí al patio, papá.

Erik rio. En verdad sus hijos, Nina, el que Charles esperaba y Peter, todos, los tres, eran especiales.

……………

¡Hola!

Ya lo sé, junto a estos dos y tengo que llenarlos de besos, toqueteos y lemons pero no me resisto. Quise que el capítulo fuera romántico y tranquilo porque en el próximo llegarán nuevamente los problemas y con fuerza.

Por razones de tiempo estaré actualizando recién entre el jueves o viernes.


	7. Capítulo Siete: Pesadilla

The Second Mutation

Capítulo Siete: Pesadilla

A la mañana siguiente, Charles y Erik fueron a la clínica para el control. Erik se presentó ante la médica, mientras Charles se desvestía para el examen. Ella lo revisó y comprobó que todo marchaba en orden. En el momento de la ecografía, Haller se tuvo que excusar por unos minutos y los dejó solos.

-Es increíble que sientas celos de ella –protestó el telépata sentado en la camilla.

Erik se cruzó de brazos.

-Me estuviste leyendo.

-No, Erik. Tus celos eran tan fuertes que me llegaron solos, podría decir que me invadieron. Contrólate antes de que hagas vibrar los metales de la sala.

-No puedo controlarme con la forma en que te mira – respondió Erik enfadado -. Encima puede tocarte.

-¡Erik, por favor! – cortó Charles. No sabía si llorar o echarse a reír -. ¿Crees que encuentra atractivo a un hombre con un embarazo de seis meses y medio? 

-¿La leíste alguna vez?

-No ando leyendo a las personas, sabes que respeto su intimidad – cansado, Charles se frotó la frente -. Esto es absurdo, toda esta discusión es absurda. En cuestión de minutos va a entrar otra vez, me hará la ecografía y en lugar de estar ansiosos por conocer el sexo del bebé, los dos estamos discutiendo como una pareja tonta.

-No me parece tonto proteger lo que es mío.

Charles rio.

-O sea que yo soy parte de tus posesiones.

Erik sacudió la cabeza. No había querido decir eso. Charles también lo sabía y solo sonrió para dar por finalizado el altercado. 

La doctora regresó y le pidió a su paciente que se recostara como otras veces. Erik se ubicó junto a él y le tomó la mano. Charles conocía el procedimiento de memoria y ya el gel no lo molestaba y el cosquilleo de la máquina le era insignificante. Erik retuvo la respiración en el instante mismo en que oyó los latidos y Charles pudo sentir que el metal de la camilla vibraba suavemente. 

-¡Al fin, Charles! – exclamó Haller -. ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo notas? – miró a uno y otro padre -. ¿Lo quieren saber? – ellos asintieron con la ansiedad pintada en los rostros -. Es un niño.

Charles cerró los ojos y Erik le apretó más la mano. Enseguida los abrió y se miraron felices y cómplices. Erik se inclinó para darle un beso.

-Te amo – murmuró el telépata.

Erik lo volvió a besar y observaron juntos el monitor.

…………..

Todo Westchester se alegró con la noticia. Raven consideraba que Erik se merecía un buen escarmiento por el tiempo que se mantuvo ausente, pero los veía felices a los dos como nunca habían estado antes. Erik y Charles sentían que nada de lo que habían vivido juntos podía asemejarse a lo que estaban sintiendo con la llegada del bebé. La expectativa y la ansiedad los consumían y no dejaban de plantearse a quién de los dos se parecería más, o si sería una mezcla de ambos padres. También estaba el tema del nombre que los llevaba a discusiones que terminaban en risas. Las semanas pasaron y Charles entró en el séptimo mes de embarazo. Fueron las dos semanas más dichosas y tranquilas. Con Erik a su lado, disfrutaba cada instante y solo la sombra de En Sabah Nur empañaba su felicidad. Aunque Erik le aseguraba que lo vencerían y Charles se convencía de que sería así. 

A pesar de los recelos de Magneto, los dos convinieron que lo mejor era contactarse con Moira. Ella se mostró fría cuando se enteró de que Magneto había regresado pero por su promesa y la situación de Charles, le acercó toda la información que estaba recopilando sobre En Sabah Nur y su secta. Charles aprendió que realizaban ceremonias secretas vestidos con ropajes y capuchas que escondieran su identidad. También que entonaban cánticos en griego antiguo y que tenían un líder del que desconocían mayores datos. Magneto estaba de forma constante cerca de Charles y listo para luchar cuando fuera necesario. Hank y Mystique seguían entrenando a los jóvenes y, aunque no se lo decían, los preparaban para una eventual pelea con En Sabah Nur.

Una noche en que los dos se encontraban en la recámara preparándose para dormir, Hank tocó discretamente la puerta para avisarle a Charles que Jean había tenido una nueva pesadilla intensa. 

El telépata se dirigió a la habitación de la joven y, por el camino, tranquilizó a cada pequeño que había salido asustado a curiosear de dónde provenía el llanto fuerte. Al entrar, su mente captó el caos de la de Jean, y tuvo que masajearse la cabeza. Con sus poderes la joven había bloqueado las imágenes inconscientemente y Charles no pudo ver qué había soñado. Notó que la madera de las paredes se había corroído y había un calor intenso. 

Jean ya estaba despierta y se encontraba sentada en la cama con expresión de pánico. Respiraba profundo y se secaba los ojos. Al verlo entrar, se calmó levemente y el calor comenzó a disminuir.

-Tranquila – murmuró Charles, mientras ubicaba su silla junto a la cabecera -. Ya pasó todo. Estás alterada. Bebe un poco de agua – le entregó un vaso de la mesa de luz -. Respira profundo. Eso es. Tranquilízate que estás aquí con nosotros, sana y salva.

Jean obedeció y dio algunos sorbos. De a poco, tras aspirar y exhalar aire varias veces, fue recuperando la calma.

-Lo vi – suspiró -. Vi a En Sabah Nur. Está vivo. No lo destruí como creíamos.

Charles trató de mantenerse sosegado.

-Cuéntame tu sueño.

-No fue un sueño – declaró Jean, angustiada -. Sentí que era el futuro, lo que nos espera. Vi a un niño de unos diez años sentado en un trono alto y dorado. Desde allí miraba al mundo. Luego el niño se transformó en él. Su cara, su cuerpo, todo él se convirtió en En Sabah Nur. El mundo se incendió y había muerte, destrucción y mucho dolor. ¡Fue horrible! – se cubrió el rostro, llorando.

Charles cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. No podía ser: primero se había comunicado con él, luego con Erik y ahora a Jean le enseñaba el futuro que planeaba. 

-¿Eso es el futuro? – preguntó la joven con desesperación.

-No – contestó Charles, enfático -. El destino no está escrito sino que depende de nosotros. Esos son sus deseos pero no permitiremos que se vuelvan realidad. Nosotros somos muchos y él está solo.

-Pero, entonces, está vivo – concluyó Jean.

Charles asintió.

-No sé si vivo sea la palabra correcta pero no acabamos con él como pensábamos. Está buscando la manera de regresar.

-¿Trató de comunicarse con usted?

-Lo hizo como contigo a través de los sueños – confesó Charles -. Está buscando un portal, un medio para conseguirlo.

Jean quedó en suspenso. Era una joven inteligente.

-El niño que me enseñó sentado en el trono, ¿podría ser…? – no se atrevía a terminar la frase y le observó el vientre. 

Charles asintió.

-Su plan es lograrlo a través de mi hijo. Por eso estaremos atentos. No te preocupes, Jean. Ya estamos trabajando en ello.

-¿Cómo podremos detenerlo? – desesperó.

-Ya encontraremos la manera – le contestó el telépata con calma -. Ustedes se están entrenando y Erik me está protegiendo. Yo estoy protegiendo al bebé y sabré luchar contra él cuando haga falta. Ahora quiero que duermas, tienes que descansar. Cualquier sueño, pensamiento, o idea que tengas, quiero que me lo hagas saber, ¿de acuerdo? 

Jean sintió y se recostó. Charles la cubrió con las sábanas y, después, salió de la silla para sentarse a su lado en el colchón. 

-Cierra los ojos.

Jean obedeció. 

Charles le apoyó el pulgar en la frente para enviarle paz y sosiego. Jean se fue relajando de a poco y, pronto, quedó dormida. El telépata entró en su mente para verificar que estuviera teniendo un sueño tranquilo. Regresó a su silla y abandonó la recámara. Afuera lo aguardaban Hank y Erik, que se había acercado más tarde.

-Soñó con él – comunicó Charles seriamente -. Le enseñó por medio de imágenes que quiere a nuestro hijo para encarnarse en su cuerpo, y poder dominar y destruir el mundo.

-Primero tus pesadillas, ahora las de ella – exclamó Hank preocupado -. Tenemos que actuar, Charles. No podemos seguir aguardando.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? – cuestionó Charles nervioso -. Me cuido, cuido a mi hijo, ustedes me cuidan a mí. Estamos todos atentos a su nacimiento pero no se me ocurre nada más qué hacer por ahora.

-Hay que buscar la forma de destruirlo – dictaminó Erik -. Me dijiste que MacTaggert iba a traerte más información en estos días. Necesitamos más datos sobre él, necesitamos conocer más, descubrir cuál es su punto débil, cuál es la manera de acabarlo. 

-Pero parece inmortal – suspiró Hank.

-No lo es – declaró Charles -. Él no está vivo. Según lo que investigué, está en otra dimensión, esperando el cuerpo de mi hijo para regresar. Si descubriéramos la ubicación de esa dimensión, si pudiéramos atacarlo allí. Tal vez sea la solución que necesitamos.

-No sé cómo hacer viajes astrales – opinó Hank.

-Eso es peligroso – advirtió el telépata -. Al hacerlo, el viajero deja su cuerpo expuesto para que la invada cualquier entidad extraña.

-Seríamos el recipiente perfecto para él – adujo Erik -. Escuchen los dos, no solucionaremos nada esta noche. Charles, necesitas descansar. Tampoco es bueno que estés pensando en esto antes de dormir. Hank, nos vemos en la mañana.

Charles y Hank se mostraron de acuerdo con él. Los dos amantes regresaron a su habitación, mientras que Hank enfilaba a la suya en dirección contraria. Al llegar se metió cada uno en su lecho y trató de dormir.

En medio de la madrugada, Erik despertó por los ruidos y gemidos de Charles. Prendió el velador y vio que sudaba y murmuraba en sueños. Tenía una expresión de angustia que lo sobresaltó. Rápidamente lo envolvió en sus brazos y comenzó a susurrarle al oído para que se despertara. Mientras lo abrazaba, percibió que tenía el vientre abultado muy caliente.

-Charles, Charles. Despierta, por favor. Despierta.

Charles soltó un grito de dolor. Se incorporó en la cama y se abrazó el vientre con las dos manos. 

-¡Me lo quitó! – gritó, espantado y sin abrir los ojos -. En Sabah Nur me lo quitó. ¡Se llevó a nuestro hijo! ¡No está! ¡Vi cómo me lo arrancaba y se lo llevaba con él!

-¡Charles! – exclamó Erik, tomándolo de los hombros -. Despierta. Estás teniendo otra pesadilla. Estás aquí, en la cama conmigo. Abre los ojos y mira tu barriga. ¡Mira! Aun estás embarazado. El bebé está allí.

-¡No! – aulló.

Desesperado, Erik lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Charles, abre los ojos, por favor.

El telépata por fin obedeció y se encontró con la mirada angustiada de su amante.

-Mírate, Charles – suplicó Erik -. Tócate, nuestro hijo está allí.

Charles se acarició el vientre y notó que la criatura se movía alterada. Suspiró profundo, mientras observaba ya su abdomen, ya a Erik y ya la habitación. De a poco fue volviendo en sí.

-Tuviste una pesadilla – comentó Erik, apretándolo contra sí.

-Fue horrible – exclamó Charles, espantado -. Peor que la que tuve un mes atrás. Estaba atado en esa especie de altar, dentro de la pirámide, y En Sabah Nur me abrió el vientre y me quitó el niño. ¡Se lo llevó con él y yo no podía hacer nada!

A Erik no se le ocurrió más que seguir acunándolo. Charles estaba aterrorizado como pocas veces lo había visto. La sola mención de la pesadilla que había tenido, bastó para que Magneto también se asustara. Ya estaban teniendo demasiado contacto con ese monstruo. Bastaba apenas menos de dos meses para que el niño naciera y todavía no habían encontrado una solución. 

-Mañana planeamos con Peter ir a la ciudad y volver por la tarde – comentó Erik -. Pero podríamos cancelarlo y me quedaría contigo.

-No – contestó Charles, cerrando los ojos. Tenía la cabeza apoyada justo sobre el corazón de su amante y sus latidos lo estaban tranquilizando -. Ve con Peter. Yo me quedaré aquí. Hank y Raven estarán alertas.

-No me gusta la idea de dejarte – confesó Erik -. No ahora después de estos mensajes que estamos recibiendo.

-Erik, sal con Peter, por favor. Él te necesita.

-Tú me necesitas también.

Charles deshizo el abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te necesito y te tengo aquí conmigo – adujo -. Sabes, me parece que tal vez la idea de encontrar la dimensión donde está atrapado ahora sea la solución adecuada. Déjame discutirlo con Hank. En cambio, tú sal con Peter. Necesitas despejarte.

-De acuerdo – aceptó Erik y volvió a abrazarlo -. Pero ante la menor duda dímelo y cancelaré la salida.

……………………..

A la mañana siguiente, después de que Erik y Peter salieron, Charles se ocupó de asuntos de la academia para no pensar en En Sabah Nur. A media mañana recibió un llamado de la doctora Haller. Acababa de recibir los resultados de unos exámenes que se había hecho y quería que los discutieran juntos. Charles sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta porque aunque no sonara preocupada, temió que hubiera problemas. Pero ella le aseguró que no se trataba de nada malo. Sin embargo, era imperante que platicaran porque necesitaría un tratamiento especial.

Charles colgó el teléfono y se frotó la sien. Podría esperar a Erik pero recién regresaría por la tarde y cansado de la salida. Llegó a la conclusión de que debía ir solo y le pidió a Hank que lo llevara en coche hasta la clínica.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que entre contigo? – insistió Hank, mientras iba conduciendo.

-No – negó Charles con la cabeza -. Es que quiero aprovechar la visita para preguntarle por cuestiones personales, ya sabes, íntimas. 

Hank asintió y no dijo más nada. Charles deseaba discutir con ella la conveniencia de mantener relaciones sexuales en el último tiempo por el tamaño de su vientre y la cercanía del parto. Lo ideal hubiera sido que Erik estuviese presente pero no era así y necesitaba conversarlo.

Hank aparcó en el estacionamiento de la clínica y lo acompañó hasta el consultorio. Una vez que Charles entró, fue hasta la cafetería para beber algo mientras lo esperaba.

Charles entró, saludó a Haller y los dos se ubicaron enfrentados junto al escritorio. Ella sacó los papeles de un sobre para enseñarle los resultados del último examen al tiempo que le explicaba que sería un tratamiento breve que no revestía gravedad alguna. De igual manera, Charles ya casi estaba sudando de la ansiedad.

De repente, comenzó a sentirse mareado y con sueño, mucho sueño. Bostezó y se restregó los ojos. La criatura en su vientre dejó de moverse como si se hubiera quedado dormida instantáneamente. Charles se masajeó la panza y volvió a bostezar.

Haller notó que algo raro pasaba.

-¿Estás bien, Charles? – preguntó sorprendida.

Charles quiso responderle que estaba exhausto pero sintió una oscuridad que lo envolvía y absorbía por completo. Solo escuchó que Haller exclamaba: “¡Charles!” y no oyó ni sintió más nada.

………………

 

Charles abrió los ojos. Estaba acostado boca arriba a lo largo de uno de los altares y reconoció el techo de la cámara de la sala del ritual de transferencia. Era el mismo de donde En Sabah Nur había hecho descender la pirámide dorada para iniciar el rito. Miró hacia los costados y vio los jeroglíficos tallados en los muros, el trono enorme que se alzaba a sus espaldas y las estatuas gigantescas de los Cuatro Jinetes. Yacía en el mismo altar donde Archangel lo había depositado siete meses atrás. Estaba dentro de la pirámide, estaba en El Cairo. Desesperado quiso levantarse y notó que tenía las muñecas aferradas a los costados del cuerpo con cerraduras de acero. Comenzó a moverse frenético e irguió el cuello para mirar más allá pero su vientre abultado le tapaba la visión. La criatura seguía durmiendo tranquila y podía percibir a través de sus ondas cerebrales que estaba sana.

-Esto es una pesadilla – murmuró para sosegarse y cerró los ojos -. Todo está bien. Estoy en Nueva York, en la clínica. Esto no es más que otra pesadilla.

Sin embargo, la intuición le decía que esta vez estaba viviendo la realidad. ¿Acaso lo habían secuestrado? ¿Qué le había ocurrido exactamente? Abrió los ojos y vio que ahora lo rodeaban personas con túnicas y capuchas carmesí. ¿Quiénes eran? De inmediato recordó las fotografías que Moira le había enseñado una vez de los participantes de la secta adoradora de Sabah Nur. Eran los mismos. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Los miembros lo habían secuestrado? ¿Dónde estaba Hank? ¿Dónde estaba la doctora Haller? Advirtió que una figura se acercaba vistiendo una túnica dorada con jeroglíficos bordados. Se notaba que se trataba del líder. Llegó hasta los pies del altar y se quitó la capucha.

-Buenos días, Charles Xavier – saludó solemnemente.

Charles quedó de una pieza al ver de quién se trataba.

 

……………………

Hola:

Estaré actualizando el domingo.


	8. Capítulo Ocho: Revelación

The Second Mutation

Capítulo Ocho: Revelación

-Tú – murmuró Charles sin poder creerlo -. Tú estuviste detrás de esto todo el tiempo. Eres líder de esta secta. Tuviste acceso a mi cuerpo, a mi hijo, conocías todo de mi embarazo. Podías controlarme, podías llevar registro – se mordió los labios -. Es increíble. Preparabas a mi bebé para la transferencia.

-Te equivocas, Charles – corrigió Gabrielle Haller con expresión adusta -. No toqué a tu hijo más allá de los controles necesarios. No lo prepararé para nada. Solo lo atendí como a la criatura de cualquier paciente. 

Ella se ubicó junto al telépata y comenzó a palparle el vientre. Asqueado, Charles se retorció bajo su toque. Cuando terminó el examen, Haller se volvió hacia los demás.

-El niño continúa sedado – miró al padre -. Utilicé una dosis fuerte para dormirte, por eso tu hijo no despierta aun. Pero lo hará pronto.

-¿Cómo me drogaste? – demandó Charles.

-Por medio del aire acondicionado del consultorio. Puse en la ventilación un somnífero nasal y yo me inyecté una droga para contrarrestar su efecto. También se la di a los que me ayudaron a sacarte de aquí – al decir esto, observó a dos miembros encapuchados, que asintieron.

-¿Cómo pudieron sacarme de esa clínica?

-Verás, Charles. En Sabah Nur nos prometió riquezas y poder a sus seguidores y en esa clínica trabajan personas más devotas a él que sus propios Cuatro Jinetes.

Charles se sintió un estúpido. Era el psíquico más poderoso y había caído en las redes de la secta sin darse cuenta. Es más, se podría decir que en su ignorancia se había entregado y entregado a su hijo directamente. Entonces, notó que aunque se hallaba rodeado de gente, no podía leer a nadie. Claro, En Sabah Nur estaba utilizando su poder bloqueándolos a todos. Pero, ¿dónde estaba ese monstruo?

-No me importa qué les haya prometido pero personas inteligentes como ustedes deberían reconocer que son mentiras – exclamó Charles, mirando ya a Haller y ya a los demás -. Él desprecia a los humanos, los considera débiles, y desea dominar un mundo donde solo los más poderosos sobrevivan. Los traicionará a todos ustedes. Los masacrará. ¿Se dan cuenta? Los está usando para conseguir a mi hijo y luego los asesinará. ¡Va a matarlos!

-No estoy de acuerdo, Charles – rebatió Haller -. Cuando el Gran En Sabah Nur habla de los poderosos, no se refiere solo a tu raza. También admira a los humanos como nosotros, que por nuestras capacidades e inteligencia, estamos por encima de muchos mutantes.

Charles sacudió la cabeza. No podía creer que ese monstruo los hubiera manipulado tan bien.

-En Sabah Nur no es más que un mutante que recopiló poderes de otros a lo largo de la Historia – explicó Charles, enojado -. No es un dios, no es una divinidad. No es inmortal tampoco. Solo tiene acumulados muchos dones y los engañó como incautos. No admira sus capacidades, doctora Haller. La desprecia a usted y a todos lo humanos por más inteligentes que sean. Va a acabar con cada uno. Al ayudarlo, se están entregando a su propia muerte.

Haller se volvió hacia los demás miembros con los brazos en alto. Estos se arrodillaron y comenzaron a entonar cantos en griego antiguo. Charles conocía la lengua y comprendió que estaban llamando a En Sabah Nur. Desesperado, trató de liberar las muñecas pero el acero era demasiado ancho y estaba encastrado en el granito del altar. 

 

…………………….

 

Hank bebió un café en la cafetería de la clínica y volvió a la puerta del consultorio para esperar a Charles. Esperó una hora, media más y cerca de la segunda, decidió golpear. Nadie respondió. Asustado, entró y se encontró con la sala vacía. Había un aroma particular, que captó enseguida gracias al olfato altamente desarrollado con el que contaba por su mutación. Era soporífero. 

De inmediato salió, cerrando la puerta para que no contaminara el resto del lugar. Miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo y comenzó a agitarse más y más. Sentía que la bestia le surgía desde adentro y corrió desesperado por las escaleras hacia el subsuelo. A medida que descendía, su cuerpo se fue transformando y cuando llegó abajo, estaba convertido en Beast. Allí lo esperaba Psylocke, empuñando su látigo púrpura. 

Se enredaron en una pelea intensa. Entre golpes y saltos, Psylocke, que tenía sus poderes intensificados gracias a En Sabah Nur, consiguió enredarle la soga al cuello. Beast sintió que se ahogaba y se sacudía frenéticamente para zafarse. Finalmente se liberó y cayó al piso en cuatro patas. Al alzar la cabeza, vio que Psylocke había desaparecido.

Corrió por toda la clínica brincando como un lobo salvaje. La gente se alejaba espantada al verlo pasar. Cerca del estacionamiento, encontró un teléfono público y llamó a Westchester.

…………………………..

Padre e hijo habían planeado regresar por la tarde pero Erik decidió que volvieran ya al mediodía para no estar lejos de Charles por tanto tiempo. No es que no confiara en Hank o en Raven. Sin embargo, la pesadilla de la noche anterior lo había dejado preocupado, además del sueño premonitorio de Jean. No eran asuntos para tomarlos a la ligera. Bajaban los dos del coche cuando vieron que Raven se les acercaba corriendo. La joven vivía en la mansión bajo su forma natural, orgullosa de ser mutante.

-¡Erik! Hank acaba de llamar de la clínica – juntó aliento -. Charles desapareció y él se enfrentó en el sótano con Psylocke, la única jinete que sigue siendo fiel a En Sabah Nur.

Erik se puso pálido. Peter notó que el coche entero comenzó a vibrar y los tornillos de metal de las ruedas giraban para salir. 

-¿Qué hacía Charles en la clínica? – demandó Magneto.

-Le pidió a Hank que lo acompañara y entró solo en el consultorio. Hank lo esperó afuera – siguió explicando Raven. Si esta vez Erik decidía matarlos, reconoció que podría tener derecho -. Hank ya viene hacia aquí.

-Quiero que prepares a la patrulla de jóvenes que estaban entrenando – ordenó Erik, con mucho esfuerzo para controlarse -. Tú, Peter, ayúdala. Que apenas pise la casa ese imbécil azul, baje a preparar el jet. Yo regresaré enseguida y partiremos.

-¿Adónde vas? – preguntó Peter.

Erik volteó hacia él.

-Voy a averiguar adónde llevaron a Charles para rescatarlo.

Ni Peter ni Raven tuvieron tiempo de preguntarle cómo lo conseguiría porque Erik se elevó por los aires y en cuestión de segundos emprendió el vuelo hacia su destino.

-No quiero estar en los zapatos de Hank cuando regrese – comentó Peter, mientras veía a su padre perderse en el firmamento.

-Vamos, hay que prepararse – respondió Raven y corrieron hacia la casa.

Ella también estaba pensando en Beast. Cuando por accidente, la bala que disparara Moira había dejado lisiado a Charles, Erik había intentado ahorcarla allí mismo. ¿Qué haría ahora con Hank, que había dejado que lo secuestraran en sus narices? Bueno, al menos Hank era Beast y sabría defenderse.

 

………………

 

-¿Puedes sentirlo, Charles? – preguntó Haller cuando hubieron acabado de cantar -. ¿Puedes sentir la presencia de nuestro amo? – suspiró, extasiada -. Es poderoso, es omnipotente, es invencible.

Charles descubrió que sí estaba sintiendo un calor en la piel, que iba entrando por sus poros para penetrar en su interior. Era particular, intenso sin ser abrasador, y parecía que estaba vivo. Más desesperado, se sacudió inútilmente para soltarse. 

Haller lo observaba con el placer que siente un cazador al contemplar a su presa.

-Lo sientes. Solo tú puedes acceder a ese honor. Es por la conexión que tienes con él. Nunca se cortó, ¿lo sabías? Todo este tiempo, durante todo el embarazo, seguiste conectado a él.

-¡No va a salirse con la suya! – exclamó Charles, furioso.

En ese instante el niño despertó en sus entrañas y comenzó a moverse con fuerza. Charles entendió que sentía el calor y se estaba defendiendo. 

-¡No! – gritó con más fuerza.

Intentó concentrarse para tranquilizar su pequeña mente pero no podía. El calor lo absorbía más y más. Estaba frenético por la incapacidad de proteger a su hijo.

Haller se alegraba con su situación.

-Es inútil, Charles. No puedes vencerlo. Luchar así solo te roba fuerzas y las necesitarás porque lo que nuestro amo está haciendo es simplemente acelerar tu embarazo – le apoyó la mano en el vientre. Charles sentía que toda esa energía comenzaba a concentrarse allí -. El niño necesita desarrollarse y en cuestión de horas estará listo para que lo des a luz. Mi consejo es que te tranquilices y no cometas el error de ese joven milenios atrás. No puedes luchar contra él, no puedes luchar contra una divinidad.

-El joven, el noble egipcio, estaba inconsciente cuando se realizó la transferencia– recordó Charles y sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la revelación -. Entonces, él no cayó en coma por el esfuerzo y las dificultades al dar a luz, sino para proteger a su hijo.

Charles ahora lo comprendía. El noble egipcio no había quedado inconsciente por las dificultades en el parto sino para defender a su bebé de los ataques mentales de En Sabah Nur. Si habido tenido, como él, poderes psíquicos, debía haberlos utilizado para combatirlo en el plano astral. En Sabah Nur lo había vencido y había logrado transferir su conciencia pero quedaba claro que el muchacho sí había conseguido salvar a su hijo porque la criatura había crecido sana hasta convertirse en faraón y el mismo Charles era su descendiente directo. Esa tenía que ser la solución: sacrificar su mente para convertirla en un escudo que protegería al niño de ese monstruo. No tenía que preocuparse si el sacrificio le costaba la vida. El hijo del joven noble había tenido a una familia adoptiva y al faraón para que lo educaran y le dieran cariño, Charles estaba convencido de que el suyo contaría con el amor de Erik, Raven, Hank y de los demás mutantes. Cerró los ojos y al fin sintió algo de alivio. Ahora tenía claro lo que debía hacer aunque le costara la vida.

-Gracias por la conexión que estableciste conmigo – desafió Charles y se preparó mentalmente para entrar en el plano astral y combatir con En Sabah Nur apenas osara apoderarse del bebé.

………………….

¡Hola! 

Quería aclarar que en el capítulo anterior, Charles se hallaba acostado boca arriba pero por un error escribí boca abajo, lo cual no tiene mucho sentido. Disculpen.

También quería aclarar que tengo adelantada la historia hasta el décimo capítulo y estoy escribiendo el onceavo, así que podré actualizar aunque tenga poco tiempo.


	9. Capítulo Nueve: El Viaje

The Second Mutation

Capítulo Nueve: El Viaje

Moira se sirvió una copa de vino y se sentó junto a su escritorio en la comodidad de su departamento para leer con más atención los últimos informes. A mitad de la lectura, la interrumpió el timbre de la puerta. Abrió y se encontró con la última persona que esperaba que la visitara.

-Buenos días, agente MacTaggert – saludó Magneto fríamente.

Sin reponerse de la sorpresa, Moira asintió y con lo que estaba leyendo, entendió el sentido de la visita. También se asustó.

-¿Cómo está Charles? – preguntó preocupada.

-Fue secuestrado en el consultorio de su obstetra, por eso estoy aquí – soltó Erik y entró. Con una mirada rápida, observó cada detalle del departamento: era prolijo y sencillo, describiendo a la perfección a su propietaria -. Vengo a buscar cualquier información que tengas.

Moira volvió a asentir, mientras trataba de procesar la noticia. Fue hasta su escritorio y volvió con dos carpetas.

-Justamente hace unas horas recibimos una señal proveniente del centro de la ciudad de El Cairo – abrió una carpeta y le enseñó el mapa, que marcaba la zona -. En el mismo sitio donde En Sabah Nur reconstruyó su pirámide, se liberó una cantidad inusitada de energía compatible con la explosión de una bomba atómica. Un físico investigó y llegó a la conclusión de que proviene de una fuente desconocida. 

-¿Puede tratarse de En Sabah Nur? – interrogó Erik, nervioso.

-No lo creo porque se cortó abruptamente a los pocos segundos y no hay reportes de que lo hayan visto. Tampoco tuvimos registros de daños ni de catástrofe alguna y desapareció tan rápido como se inició, lo que nos llevó a pensar que podría tratarse de la apertura de un portal. Ahora, lo interesante es que algunos testigos afirman que una mujer con ropajes extraños de cuero salió de la nada acompañada por personas encapuchadas que podrían describirse como los miembros de la secta.

-¿Mujer con ropajes extraños de cuero, que podía salir de la nada? – repitió Erik y lo pensó -. Conozco a alguien con esa descripción. Tiene la capacidad de viajar de un espacio a otro en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Cómo un teletransportador? 

-Es más poderosa aun. Puede atravesar continentes enteros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Es increíble – suspiró Moira -. Ustedes con sus poderes, no dejan de sorprenderme.

Erik se echó en la silla más cercana. Conocía a esa mujer porque era una de los cinco mutantes que lo habían acompañado en África y había cooperado para la creación de Genosha. Hacía ya casi dos meses que los había abandonado para ayudar a Charles. Ahora se preguntaba si En Sabah Nur no habría aprovechado la soledad y sus ansias de supremacía para convencerlos de apoyarlo. Si así lo era, una vez más, Magneto tendría la culpa de las desventuras de Charles. Sin quererlo, pero serían sus acciones las que hubieran provocado los problemas.

-Tal vez Charles esté en El Cairo – dedujo Moira y lo trajo de regreso a la realidad -. Es muy probable que esa secta esté detrás de su secuestro y lo haya llevado con ellos.

-Tiene sentido – suspiró Erik y se echó hacia atrás. Primero su esposa y su hija, ahora Charles y su hijo. Todos lastimados por su culpa. Quiso gritar de furia pero entendió que no era momento de perder los estribos -. Necesito esas carpetas – ordenó más que pedir -, también toda la información sobre la secta, ya sé que se lo explicaste a Charles pero la necesito ahora para explicárselo a los demás.

-¿Los demás X-Men irán a salvarlo? 

-¿Esperas que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados? – contestó Erik bruscamente y se levantó -. Dámelas.

Moira le entregó las carpetas y fue hasta su escritorio a buscar otras. Cuando se las dio, le dejó en claro.

-Esto es información confidencial y te la entrego por el cariño que le guardo a Charles. Solo por él estoy arriesgando mi pellejo.

-Y te lo agradezco – contestó Erik, mitad gélido y mitad burlón.

Moira no iba a quedarse con la bronca encima.

-No olvido cuando intentaste ahorcarme.

-Y yo no olvido lo que le aconsejaste a Charles cuando te enteraste de que esperaba a nuestro hijo – retrucó, liberando el enojo -. Tampoco olvido que lo abandonaste esa misma noche porque no podías más de los celos. No me lo dijo él, Moira. Fueron Hank y Mystique. Charles siempre te tuvo en lo alto, yo nunca te tuve mucha estima. Hasta luego.

-¿Cómo tienes el descaro de insultarme en mi propia casa? – exclamó Moira y se plantó para cerrarle el paso.

-La sinceridad es una de mis pocas virtudes. Ahora si me disculpas, cada segundo que me retengas es un segundo más que Charles continúa en peligro.

Moira deseaba plantarle una bofetada por el intento de asfixia, por Charles, porque eligió a Erik por encima de ella y especialmente porque el telépata nunca podría ser suyo. Estaba tan furiosa que fue del deseo al hecho. 

Erik no se esperaba el golpe directo en la mandíbula. Era una agente entrenada así que sabía pegar. Quedó en suspenso, frotándose la cara.

-Hasta luego, Magneto – respondió Moira y le abrió la puerta para que se marchara.

Erik le soltó una mirada de desprecio.

-Debes aprender que no puedes retener lo que es libre. Uno puede enamorarse de alguien pero no puede obligar a esa persona a que lo ame a uno.

Moira le levantó otra vez el brazo pero Erik se lo atajó con un reflejo veloz.

-Deja libre a Charles – le aconsejó -. Él te aprecia pero no te ama – y se marchó.

Moira quedó tan aturdida que recién volteó hacia la puerta cuando Magneto la hubo cerrado. 

Erik sintió lástima. Entendía que le había pegado por despecho puro ya que Charles lo amaba a él. Ese golpe certero resumía la frustración de Moira y lo mucho que le costaba superarla. No le perdonaba el haberle sugerido el aborto al telépata para luego abandonarlo pero sí podía comprenderla.

Magneto subió al ascensor rumbo a la azotea por donde había llegado. Se frotó la mandíbula un par de veces más y sonrió. Charles provocaba esas pasiones. Pero pronto la sonrisa se le disipó al pensar en la mujer mutante que lo había trasladado al Cairo. Al abandonar Westchester la última vez, había viajado al África con otros cinco mutantes más, que se le habían acercado por su fama adquirida diez años atrás con su discurso en Washington. Eran tres hombres y dos mujeres. Jóvenes un poco mayores que los estudiantes que convivían en la mansión. Él los había guiado y aconsejado para el surgimiento de Genosha. Después, apenas se enterara de que Charles corría peligro y podía estar esperando un hijo suyo, los había abandonado para regresar a Nueva York. No había sabido más de ellos y ahora se enteraba de que En Sabah Nur los había buscado. Erik se daba cuenta de que no le debía haber costado reclutarlos porque estaban orgullosos de su condición de mutantes y confiaban en la supremacía que el mismo Magneto pregonaba. No tendría que haber perdido contacto con ellos. Como tampoco debía haber dejado solo a Charles por seis meses. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Erik respiró el aire frío de la azotea antes de emprender el regreso a la mansión.

A medida que emprendía el vuelo, su remordimiento crecía. En el fondo sentía que él mismo había preparado a esos cinco jóvenes para seguir a En Sabah Nur por medio de sus discursos sobre la superioridad de su raza, el anhelo de una sociedad exclusiva para ellos y el abandono al que los había sometido al partir.

……………….

Hank era una persona que reconocía cuando cometía un error y asumía las consecuencias. Por eso preparó el jet y, en medio de la ansiedad por rescatar a Charles, aguardó el regreso de Magneto.

Erik bajó al sótano vestido con el traje de guerra con el que había regresado del África. Cargaba el casco en la mano derecha. Mystique estaba dando las últimas instrucciones a los pupilos. Jean, Scott, Ororo, Kurt y Peter la escuchaban atentamente.

Hank seguía transformado en Beast ya que los nervios le impedían tranquilizarse y él tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Vio llegar a Erik y le salió al paso.

-Oye, no tengo palabras para disculparme. Si quieres desahogarte ahora, me haré cargo de lo que decidas, Erik.

Magneto no le respondió. Lo esquivó ignorándolo olímpicamente y siguió su camino hasta los pies del jet, donde los demás se estaban agrupando. Raven, que esperaba una escena y la forma de intervenir si se volvía muy agresiva, se alivió y notó en los ojos de Erik la culpa.

-Escuchen todos – habló Magneto con la autoridad de un líder -. Charles fue secuestrado por la secta de En Sabah Nur y lo llevaron al Cairo. Es probable que lo estén reteniendo dentro de la pirámide que En Sabah Nur construyó.

-Era un laberinto – recordó Kurt preocupado.

-Pero ya conoces el camino hacia la cámara principal – contestó Erik -. Tenemos ventajas y desventajas. La primera ventaja es que conocemos a nuestros enemigos. Hank y yo estamos al tanto porque los hemos estudiado en este tiempo y podemos informarles al resto. También todos conocemos el campo de batalla porque ya luchamos allí hace siete meses.

Todos asintieron.

-¿Y las desventajas? – reclamó Scott. Jean podía sentir su angustia y le atrapó la mano para confortarlo.

-Una desventaja es el hecho de que hace cinco horas que Charles está dentro de la pirámide.

-¿Cómo? – cuestionó Hank. Erik lo miró con recelo -. Me refiero a que es un viaje hasta Egipto, digo, no pudo hacerlo desde la clínica en segundos.

-Lo hizo – afirmó Erik -. Y eso se relaciona con la otra desventaja: los enemigos a los que nos enfrentaremos.

-¿Sus seguidores? – preguntó Raven, descreída -. ¿Te refieres a los humanos que componen su secta? No deben ser difíciles de enfrentar.

-Sus seguidores y otros cinco mutantes, que reclutó en este tiempo – aclaró Erik -. Además de Psylocke, a la que ya han combatido ustedes.

-¿Esos cinco mutantes quiénes son? – inquirió Ororo.

Erik alzó la vista hacia el jet.

-Estamos perdiendo tiempo. Abordaremos y les explicaré durante el viaje.

Beast trepó a los saltos para llegar a la cabina. Los demás lo siguieron. La última en subir fue Jean. Había estado leyendo a Erik y podía sentir el remordimiento feroz que lo embargaba. Ya dentro del jet, se ubicó en su asiento, tenía ganas de decirle que no había sido su culpa, pero no le tenía la confianza suficiente. Por eso no se atrevió.

Erik se calzó el cinturón y miró hacia el frente, perdido en sus pensamientos propios.

Hank encendió la nave y piloteó hacia el Cairo. El jet supersónico les permitiría arribar en pocas horas. Sin embargo, se cuestionaban si esas horas ya no serían demasiado tarde para Charles.

Ororo trató de dormitar para tranquilizarse. Las últimas noches no había dormido bien pero no podía recordar el motivo. El balanceo del jet, el sonido de las turbinas y el silencio meditabundo de los demás la ayudaron a caer en un letargo. Fue, entonces, que escuchó la voz que había estado sintiendo en sueños pero no podía recordar.

-¿Aun confías en mí, mi niña? Lo que te prometí, por lo que te pedí que lucharas, pronto será tuyo. La Tierra será solo de los más fuertes.

Ororo abrió los ojos asustada. Respiró profundo y miró hacia los costados. Cada uno estaba inmerso en su mundo, especialmente Erik, y Jean estaba platicando con Scott, lo suficientemente alejada como para no sentir lo que le había pasado. 

Ororo sabía quién le había hablado y se pasó la mano por la sien como una forma de quitarse la voz de la cabeza. Ahora pensaba diferente a siete meses atrás y no iba a permitir que En Sabah Nur cumpliera con su promesa.

Mientras hablaba con Scott, Jean se volvía de a ratos para observar a Magneto. Su empatía la llamaba a consolarlo aun cuando le temiera. Finalmente venció su miedo, se desprendió el cinto de seguridad y se le acercó.

Erik estaba sentado alejado del resto y, tan pensativo se encontraba, que no se percató de la joven hasta que se sentó a su lado. Sabía que ella poseía el don de la telepatía como Charles y estaba conociendo lo que le pasaba. Sin embargo, en lugar de molestarse por su atrevimiento ya que la veía como una criatura, solo la dejó estar allí.

-Vienes a decirme que no fue mi culpa – anticipó Erik sin mirarla -. Es lo que Charles me hubiera dicho.

-Cada uno es libre de tomar sus decisiones – contestó Jean con un cierto temblor. Magneto la intimidaba por su pasado y por la personalidad fría y avasalladora -. Los cinco decidieron seguirlo y lo hubieran hecho aun cuando usted estuviera con ellos.

Erik sonrió, bajando la mirada. Mitad por su inocencia atrevida y mitad porque en el fondo tenía razón.

-Es verdad que fueron libres de elegir pero no es eso exactamente lo que me preocupa.

-Yo creo que sí lo es – rebatió Jean con respeto -. Puedo sentirlo y usted está convencido de que tiene la obligación de salvar a todos y de solucionar cada problema de sus personas más cercanas. Por eso sufrió tanto cuando lastimaron a sus seres queridos, pensaba, entonces, y todavía piensa, que tenía la obligación de salvarlos. Los demás creen erróneamente que usted busca y provoca los conflictos, pero en el fondo solo trata de impedirlos. Esa es la razón por la que se sintió culpable cuando asesinaron a sus padres, cuando el profesor se lisió, cuando mataron al presidente y cuando perdió a su primera familia.

Erik parpadeó. No quería conmoverse con las palabras de una chiquilla pero ella lo había pintado tal cual era en la intimidad de su corazón. Ahora entendía por qué Charles sostuvo tanto tiempo que había bondad en él, no solo odio y deseos de venganza. Charles había leído lo mismo que Jean leía en él ahora.

La joven se restregó las manos. No era fácil decirle de frente las cosas a alguien que la intimidaba.

-Usted no quiso provocar ninguno de esos daños y se podría decir que el accidente del profesor lo provocó su impulso, solo su impulso, y lo último que deseaba usted era lastimarlo. Dije que perdió a su primera familia porque tiene una segunda con dos hijos maravillosos y una persona que lo ama. 

Erik se sintió tan tocado que se echó hacia atrás exhalando un suspiro. Jean se atrevió a apretarle la mano. Se miraron y ella le sonrió suavemente.

-Leí su corazón, Magneto. El corazón nunca engaña.

Erik simplemente asintió.

……………………..

Charles estaba usando toda su concentración para tranquilizar a su hijo, que se movía molesto por el calor y el proceso acelerado de crecimiento. Gracias a la conexión que había establecido con él a lo largo de esos meses, el niño reconocía la presencia de su mente y de a ratos se apaciguaba. Sin embargo, Charles percibía sus emociones primitivas: miedo, susto, displacer. Estaba enloquecido como padre por no poder ayudarlo más ni detener la energía. 

Los miembros de la secta se habían dispersado y solo Haller continuaba junto al altar observando el proceso.

De pronto, Charles sintió que la fuerza disminuía y se observó el vientre. Tal como se lo había anticipado ella, en cuestión de horas alcanzó el tamaño de una gestación a término. Un dolor fuerte en la parte baja del abdomen lo sacudió de forma inesperada. Enseguida comprendió que se trataba de una contracción. Se retorció tanto como las ataduras se lo permitían y se mordió los labios para no gritar.

Haller estaba atenta y no demoró en palparlo. Sonrió satisfecha, mientras le masajeaba el vientre.

-Bien, Charles. Estás a punto de comenzar el trabajo de parto. Antes del amanecer nuestro amo habrá regresado a la Tierra. Como un dios solar, surgirá con los destellos del nuevo día.

Charles se puso rojo de furia e impotencia. No lo lograría, no si él podía impedirlo. Estaba preparado para combatirlo con todas sus fuerzas, estaba preparado para combatirlo aunque le costara la vida.

…………..

Un grupo de nubes se disipó y Hank vio la pirámide que se erguía en el firmamento. Avisó a los demás que estaban llegando y todos se acercaron a la cabina para observarla.

Jean sintió la presencia de Charles adentro y el dolor que estaba pasando.

-El profesor está ahí – avisó, preocupada -. No puede ser – suspiró -. Está sufriendo.

-¿Lo están torturando? – se escandalizó Raven y a todos el corazón se les subió a la boca.

-Está sufriendo contracciones – aclaró la joven -. Empezó el trabajo de parto. En Sabah Nur aceleró el crecimiento del niño y ya está listo para nacer. 

Todos se miraron consternados y miraron en especial a Magneto, que permaneció con expresión de piedra. Así se ponía cuando alguien que amaba estaba sufriendo y él debía ayudarlo. Dejar la mente en blanco y no sentir nada eran los mecanismos que utilizaba para no perder el control.

-El momento llegó – anunció Erik fríamente -. Ya les dije que En Sabah Nur tiene otros cinco nuevos mutantes, además de Psylocke. Tres hombres y dos mujeres. Uno de ellos tiene una fuerza descomunal, otro manipula la lengua como si fuera un látigo y otro puede convertirse en piedra. De las dos mujeres, una tiene el poder de abrir y trasladarse a diferentes espacios, así trajo a Charles hasta aquí tan rápido, y la otra puede volar y lanzar llamas de su boca. Jean – se volvió hacia la joven -, necesito que me guíes dentro de la pirámide. Los demás lucharan contra estos mutantes.

-Pero, ¿cómo va a entrar? – cuestionó la joven -. Puedo guiarle por el laberinto pero necesita ingresar y no será fácil. Kurt, ¿puedes transportarlo hasta allí?

-Esperen – interrumpió Peter -. Yo puedo llevarte, papá. Con mi velocidad nadie lo notaría. Además, más tarde debes salir con Charles y Kurt no podría sacarlo porque no sabemos si la teletransportación podría hacer daño al bebé.

Erik miró a su hijo intensamente.

-Es buena idea – convino Jean -. Puedo entrar en tu mente y guiarte cuando estés adentro, Peter.

Peter le asintió y se volvió hacia su padre.

-Quiero ayudarte, papá. Charles nos necesita y quiero ayudarte a protegerlo.

-De acuerdo – aceptó Erik.

-Yo también iré con ustedes – cambió Jean de opinión -. Puedo ayudarlos a controlar a la secta una vez que estemos adentro.

-En resumen – concluyó Raven, asumiendo el mando junto con Magneto -. Erik, Peter y Jean entrarán en la pirámide para sacar a Charles de ahí. Los demás los cubriremos de los mutantes aquí afuera.

Mientras tanto, Hank maniobró la nave para aterrizarla lo suficientemente alejada para que los enemigos no la vieran y sus compañeros fueron a asentarse y ajustarse los cinturones.

Erik dudó un momento observando su casco. No sabía si ponérselo o no. Lo protegería de cualquier intento de comunicación de En Sabah Nur pero le serviría a Charles para conectarse con él. Concluyó que lo más importante era que Charles notara su presencia y decidió no llevarlo con él cuando descendieran.

………………..


	10. Capítulo 10: En La Pirámide

The Second Mutation

Capítulo Diez: En La Pirámide

Charles gemía con angustia, impotencia y miedo. Trataba de tranquilizarse para calmar al bebé pero estaba desesperado. Daría a luz secuestrado por los miembros de la secta de En Sabah Nur, lejos de su familia y sin poder proteger a su hijo. Además, nunca se había planteado el dar a luz de forma natural. Era lógico pensar que si la segunda mutación le posibilitaba gestar, tenía que haberlo adaptado para parir. Pero la sola idea de hacerlo lo aterrorizaba.

Haller estaba expectante y había llamado a los demás, que ahora rodeaban el altar a una distancia prudente. Charles tenía miedo, miedo del parto, miedo de que le ocurriera algo malo al bebé y miedo de que En Sabah Nur consiguiera su objetivo. Sabía que dar a luz era una tarea demandante y él tenía que reservar fuerzas para vencerlo en el plano astral. Trataba de no seguir pensando y trataba de soportar el dolor, que cada vez se hacía más intenso. No quería gritar delante de esa gente pero ya no lo toleraba más y estaba soltando gemidos cada vez más altos. Se sacudía en un intento por liberarse y adoptar una posición más cómoda pero continuaba sujetado con firmeza.

“No tema,” la voz suave y consoladora de Jean lo tomó por sorpresa. “Estamos aquí y ya vamos por usted. Estamos a punto de entrar a rescatarlo. Peter, Magneto y yo. Resista.”

Charles abrió los ojos. Por el esfuerzo estaba soltando lágrimas. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza de que Erik y sus amigos lo abandonarían pero temía que no pudieran encontrarlo a tiempo. Sin embargo, aquí estaban. Erik estaba cerca y a punto de rescatarlo. Otra contracción más fuerte todavía le laceró las entrañas y, esta vez, Charles gritó con ganas.

Haller se acercó. El parto estaba cada vez más cerca.

 

………………

-Pude comunicarme con él y pienso que conseguí aliviarlo un poco – informó Jean. Con Erik y Peter, estaban refugiados detrás de una roca, aguardando el ataque de sus amigos para crear una distracción y que pudieran entrar -. También pude sentirlo y está sano. El niño también lo está.

Erik soltó un suspiro. Esta noticia le devolvía el alma al cuerpo.

-Peter, con tu velocidad no van a notarnos. Quiero que nos lleves adentro ya mismo.

Peter se ubicó detrás de los dos y los tomó de las nucas para evitar el latigazo. En un parpadeo, los dos no se pudieron explicarse cómo pero ya estaban adentro. Les tomó unos segundos recuperarse, mientras que Peter se dedicó a estudiar los jeroglíficos de las paredes para distraerse. Enseguida Jean se concentró para ubicar la cámara principal.

-Por este camino – señaló.

Su mente seguía conectada a la de Charles y podía sentir su angustia. Varias veces se detuvo para frotarse la frente, aturdida por el dolor que notaba en él. De tanto en tanto, Peter se les adelantaba para asegurarse de que tuvieran el camino despejado y Erik observaba a Jean, preocupado. Solo deseaba que lo rescataran a tiempo.

Llegaron hasta una ventana pequeña, que se conectaba con la cámara. Desde allí observaron a Charles atado al altar, gimiendo, a Haller a su lado, auscultándolo, y los demás miembros arrodillados con las manos extendidas en el suelo. Apenas Erik reconoció a la doctora, estuvo a punto de lanzar una maldición. Así que había sido ella. Recordaba la forma en que miraba a Charles y los celos que le había provocado. Su amante había sido ingenuo al no leerla. Ahora entendía a qué se debía la fascinación que sentía por Charles y que él interpretó erróneamente como enamoramiento.

-No puedo leerlos – murmuró Jean, tan bajo como podía -. Algo me lo impide. Algo me está bloqueando.

-Es En Sabah Nur – reconoció Erik -. Lo mismo hizo con mi mente cuando era su Jinete para bloquear a Charles.

-Entonces, está aquí – dedujo Peter y se puso a mascar una goma para aliviar la tensión.

-No en forma física – respondió su padre -. Necesita al niño nacido para reencarnar.

-¿Cómo vamos a detenerlos? – se angustió Jean -. Pensaba manipularlos pero es imposible.

Erik cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

-Puedo sentir que están llenos de metales: relojes, cadenas, joyas, implantes – abrió los ojos -. Los atacaré con sus propios elementos. Pero debemos encontrar una entrada que no sea la principal. Miren, está custodiada.

-Es la única entrada – contestó Jean.

Mientras tanto, Peter se había recorrido el sitio de punta a punta y estaba observando fascinado una figura en especial: una puerta pequeña entre el montón de jeroglíficos.

-Lo vi en una película de clase B – sonrió -. Esto indica una entrada – apretó la figura con la yema del dedo y esta reveló una pequeña abertura en la pared, cerca de la ventana -. ¿Ven? Se los dije. Después comentan que la televisión no enseña.

Erik y Jean se metieron por la entrada. Peter los siguió sonriendo. Era un pasadizo estrecho y asfixiante, Jean se detuvo algunas veces para buscar aire y Magneto, que estaba más entrenado, administraba sus aspiraciones para no ahogarse. A Peter no le ocurría nada. Llegaron hasta una pared, que les cortaba el paso. A través de ella podían escuchar los cánticos de la secta y los gemidos de Charles.

-Bien, Charles – oyeron la voz de Haller -. Es hora de separarte las piernas.

Erik no necesitó oír más y le ordenó a Peter que abriera la pared. El joven apoyó las manos y con la vibración de sus dedos hizo que la piedra comenzara a deshacerse. Mientras tanto, Magneto cerró los ojos para sentir el metal de la cámara y controlarlo.

Charles trató de dominar el dolor y sintió las mentes de los tres. Erik, Jean y Peter estaban a metros de ellos. Quiso ayudar distrayendo a sus secuestradores.

-¡Por última vez, escuchen todos! – gritó -. En Sabah Nur no les dará ninguna recompensa. Va a acabar con ustedes por ser débiles e inútiles. Cuando consiga lo que quiere, no los necesitará más. 

Todos en la cámara comenzaron a doblarse de dolor. Algunos se cubrían las bocas, otros los cuellos, otros se retorcían. Haller tenía un reloj pulsera de oro y cayó de rodillas mientras la muñeca se le cerraba. A Charles no le gustaba que Erik fuera tan violento pero esta vez no se molestó. Quería huir cuánto antes y, en el fondo, deseaba que pagaran lo que le habían hecho a su hijo.

En un santiamén, Peter trasladó a su padre hasta el altar. Con un movimiento de manos, Erik quebró el acero y liberó las muñecas de Charles. Luego lo cargó con cuidado. Charles sintió por un instante que hasta el dolor disminuía al sentirlo y verlo a los ojos.

-Estás a salvo – le susurró Erik, mientras que Peter le apoyaba nuevamente la mano en la nuca para sacarlo de allí. 

Atrás dejaban una escena dantesca. La gente aullando mientras se le cortaban las manos, o se asfixiaban por los collares o cintos. Algunos objetos metálicos volaban y los golpeaban, dejándolos inconscientes. Haller luchaba por quitarse el reloj y su muñeca estaba sangrando. De repente, al abandonar Magneto el lugar, los ataques cesaron. A duras penas, Haller se incorporó, mientras se apretaba el brazo para contener la sangre, y observó el lugar. Sus secuaces yacían malheridos algunos, otros inconscientes, y varios ya muertos.

Peter y Erik con Charles salieron de la cámara y se unieron a Jean en un pasillo, detrás de una columna enorme, dentro del inconmensurable laberinto, que era la pirámide. Peter se quitó su chaqueta y se la entregó a su padre para que se la acomodara a Charles a modo de almohada. Con extremo cuidado, Erik lo recostó en el suelo. Charles se retorció y gritó.

-¡Ya viene! ¡Ayuda!

Erik le quitó los zapatos y le bajó los pantalones. Jean corrió detrás de la columna para otear y Peter se preparó para lo que necesitaran.

-Ya viene – gimió Charles desesperado -. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Erik trató de mantener la calma, mientras lo palpaba. La criatura había descendido lo suficiente. No era la situación que los dos se habían imaginado para el nacimiento pero era con la que tenían que lidiar.

-Lo darás a luz – le contestó con toda la tranquilidad que pudo -. Te ayudaremos en lo que podamos, Charles. Tu cuerpo está preparado para hacerlo. Debes pujar y te iré guiando.

-¿Cuánta experiencia tienes en esto, papá? – preguntó Peter, que trataba de disimular lo alarmado que estaba.

Erik no quiso responderle que la única vez que lidió con un parto fue durante el nacimiento de Nina y su esposa estaba rodeada de enfermeros y un médico eficiente. En cambio, separó las piernas de Charles y lo examinó. La mutación había provocado que se originara un canal y debajo del ano, podía observarse un orificio que se estaba dilatando. Por el tamaño no debía demorarse mucho.

Charles arqueó la espalda con dolor y Peter corrió a sostenerlo. Estaba sudando, y las contracciones y la tensión le estaban quitando las fuerzas, que necesitaría más tarde.

Jean volteó hacia ellos.

-Estoy sintiendo algo – alertó -. Parece que alguien se acerca. Peter, deberías salir a investigar.

Peter ya se preparaba cuando Charles exclamó.

-Yo también lo estoy sintiendo. ¡Es él! En Sabah Nur está aquí.

Por instinto los tres miraron hacia todos lados pero era obvio que no se podía presentar de forma corpórea todavía. Erik se ubicó a la altura de la cabeza de Charles para abrazarlo y consolarlo.

-Escucha, Charles – le susurró al oído -. Debes concentrarme en dar a luz. Ya falta muy poco. Olvida a En Sabah Nur, olvida los problemas, olvida al mundo. Solo piensa en traer al mundo a nuestro hijo. Yo estoy aquí y aquí me quedaré. Estoy preparado para ayudarte y guiarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Charles lo miró a los ojos y asintió. Erik le besó la frente. 

Jean cerró los ojos, aturdida.

-El Profesor tiene razón. Es En Sabah Nur. Está en el aire, recorre el interior de esta pirámide. Está aguardando.

-No va a salirse con la suya, te aseguro que no – determinó Erik y regresó a revisar el canal de parto. Luego le masajeó el vientre y sonrió a Charles -. Ya estás listo. Adelante. Con la próxima contracción, comienza a pujar.

-Me parece que necesitaríamos sábanas o algo para envolver al niño, ¿no? – opinó Peter.

Erik se quitó la capa. No era un elemento completamente higiénico pero, de su atuendo, era lo único que no se había ensuciado y parecía una sábana. La sacudió y se la pasó a su hijo. Peter la tomó pero, luego, desapareció y apareció portando un conjunto de toallas limpias, tijeras, guantes, alcohol y demás elementos, requisados de algún hospital. Su padre se calzó los guantes y él se alejó un poco prudentemente. 

Charles sintió la contracción y empujó, soltando un grito. 

Jean se puso nerviosa, temiendo que alertara a quienes los estarían buscando. Por eso se agazapó más detrás de la columna y utilizó todos sus poderes para seguir espiando.

-¡Otra vez, Charles! – alentó Erik, arrodillado entre sus piernas -. Vas bien. 

Charles pujó de cuenta nueva y se arqueó, molesto y dolorido. Estaba perdiendo fuerzas. Erik notó que necesitaba ayuda y apoyó una mano sobre su vientre para apretarlo cuando empujara. Charles sintió otra contracción y volvió a pujar, esta vez con la presión en la barriga de su amante. De a poco, entre pujido y pujido, Erik pudo distinguir la cabeza.

-Ya puedo verlo – se entusiasmó -. Debes seguir así.

Mientras que Erik ayudaba a Charles y Peter observaba, Jean percibió la presencia de siete mentes. Se trataba de siete miembros sobrevivientes con Haller incluida, que habían conseguido erguirse y salir de la cámara para buscarlos. Como En Sabah Nur ahora estaba concentrado esperando el nacimiento, había desbloqueado sus mentes y ella podía sentirlas. Iba a llamar a Peter para que se hiciera cargo pero se dio cuenta de que si tenía acceso a las siete, bien podía ocuparse ella misma. Simplemente se metió en cada una y las controló para que no vieran siquiera la columna.

Pasaron junto a la joven, algunos rengueaban y otros trataban de cubrirse las heridas que los metales les habían provocado. Sin sospechar siquiera, siguieron andando. Jean mantuvo la ilusión mental hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para no oírlos.

Entretanto, la cabeza del bebé había salido y Erik lo sostenía con una toalla entre sus manos. Charles ahora luchaba por liberar los hombros. 

-Tienes que ayudarme – suplicó, gimiendo -. Por favor, Erik. ¡No puedo pujar solo!

-Yo puedo ayudar – terció Peter, viendo que su padre estaba ocupado sosteniendo la criatura.

Erik asintió a su hijo.

Peter se arrodilló junto a ellos y ubicó su mano sobre el vientre abultado.

-Ahí no, Peter – indicó Erik -. Debes apoyarla aquí. ¿Sientes los pies? Así, al hacer presión, irá moviéndose.

Charles volvió a pujar sin gritos. Ya tenía muy poca energía. Con unos empujones más, el bebé abandonó el cuerpo de su padre, seguido de la placenta. Erik lo sostuvo con delicadeza para que no se fuera a caer, mientras lo envolvía en la toalla. Después le cortó el cordón y lo limpió, y también limpió a Charles. La criatura lloró con fuerza, demostrando la potencia de sus pulmones.

Jean se volvió hacia ellos, emocionada, y vio que Peter y su padre estaban llorando. El bebé estaba sano, todo arrugado, lloraba sin parar y pataleaba y sacudía los bracitos. Conmovido hasta la médula y con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro, Erik lo acomodó junto a su pecho. Lo arrulló con una canción y despacio, el niño se fue calmando. Lleno de orgullo, Magneto volteó hacia Charles. 

-¿Charles? – vio con espanto que había caído en una especie de coma -. ¡Charles!

Erik prácticamente se le arrojó encima. Peter observaba con los ojos como platos.

Jean se les acercó y se arrodilló junto a Charles. Erik lo llamaba y sacudía desesperado.

-No va a escucharlo – musitó Jean -. El Profesor entró en el plano astral.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó Peter.

Erik la miró extrañado.

-Cuando sintió el llanto del bebé y se dio cuenta de que estaba sano y salvo, trasladó su mente al plano astral para combatir a En Sabah Nur – explicó la joven. Con afecto, le pasó la mano por la frente -. Fue una acción valiente y peligrosa. Quedó con poca energía después del parto y En Sabah Nur es muy poderoso. Pero es la única manera de salvar a su hijo.

Erik parpadeó, conmovido. Eso era exactamente lo que Charles le había dicho que haría: hallar la dimensión donde se encontraba En Sabah Nur para darle batalla. Sin embargo, no habían esperado que diera a luz naturalmente ni, que al hacerlo, tuviera drenadas sus fuerzas. Charles no iba a poder vencerlo solo.

-Escucha, niña – la miró fijo -. Quiero que me lleves con él. Quiero que guíes mi mente hasta el lugar donde Charles se encuentra. No voy a dejar que combata sin mí.

-Veré qué puedo hacer – contestó Jean.

-Peter – ahora Magneto se volvió hacia su hijo -. Quiero que espíes detrás de la columna y nos protejas.

-¡Claro! – respondió el joven e hizo un globo con la goma, que explotó al instante.

El bebé se había quedado dormido. Erik lo depositó con cuidado junto a Charles y le besó la frente. Luego se recostó boca arriba al lado de su amante y cerró los ojos. Jean se le acercó y apoyó los dedos en las sienes de Magneto para ingresar en su mente. Sintió su energía abrumadora, aquella que lo hacía luchar por sus ideales sin flaquear. Luego el amor inmenso que sentía por Charles y el deseo colosal que tenía de proteger al niño. Trasladó su conciencia hasta el sitio donde el telépata esperaba a En Sabah Nur y rogó internamente que entre los dos pudieran vencerlo.

 

…………………


	11. Capítulo 11: El Enfrentamiento

The Second Mutation 

Capítulo Once: El Enfrentamiento

Apenas notó que Peter había llevado a Erik y Jean dentro de la pirámide, Mystique dio la orden a los demás para que atacaran. Psylocke, rodeada de los otros cinco que había descripto Magneto, los esperaban preparados para la lucha. Se trenzaron en grupos y de a dos. Beast fue directo a la buscar a Psylocke para atender los asuntos pendientes entre ellos, y ella lo aguardó con una sonrisa despectiva preparando su látigo. Kurt se trenzó en una lucha con la mutante que podía viajar de un espacio a otro, mientras que Raven, Scott y Storm se enfrentaron a los otros cuatro. En Sabah Nur había aumentado los poderes de sus seguidores y los X-Men podían percibirlo en la destreza para esquivar sus golpes y en la fuerza con que los atacaban. 

Raven se daba cuenta de que no podrían vencerlos pero ese no era el plan, el verdadero plan era dar tiempo a sus tres compañeros para que pudieran sacar a Charles de la pirámide y llevarlo al jet. 

Ororo se elevó por los aires y creó una tormenta para impedir que la mutante con la habilidad del vuelo pudiera despegar y lanzar llamas desde arriba. Pero el otro mutante le atrapó el tobillo con su lengua de látigo y la devolvió a la tierra. Ororo rodó y se levantó de un brinco para seguir peleando. Mas el látigo se enredó en su brazo y la tironeó hacia el mutante. La joven luchó para liberarse pero la lengua poseía una especie de goma que se le adhería a la piel y era imposible despegarla. Desesperada, se concentró y creó una lluvia de granizo directo sobre el mutante. Varias piedras le pegaron en la lengua y tuvo que soltar a Ororo.

La joven aprovechó para elevarse de cuenta nueva y detener a su adversaria. Fue en ese momento, que la piedra lanzada por el otro enemigo le impactó en el hombro y la hizo caer. El golpe fue tan fuerte que tuvo que masajearse el brazo y temió haberse dislocado un hueso. La mutante voladora descendió y se le acercó con una expresión cruel.

-Eres Storm, ¿cierto? – desde el piso, Ororo la miró desafiante -. En Sabah Nur nos habló de ti. Fuerte, decidida, él te aumentó los poderes para que tuvieras el honor de servirlo pero lo traicionaste. No eres más que una traidora estúpida.

-La traidora eres tú – le escupió la bronca -. Ayudando a quien va a destruirnos a todos. ¿O piensas ingenuamente que te perdonará la vida?

La mutante alzó los brazos y cerró los ojos con una expresión de éxtasis. Ororo temió que estuviera por lanzarle uno de sus rayos. En cambio, abrió los párpados sonriendo victoriosa.

-Nuestro amo venció. ¡El niño acaba de nacer! ¡Gloria al Gran En Sabah Nur!

Los otros cuatro detuvieron la pelea y respondieron al unísono: ¡Gloria!

Mystique miró a Ororo y a los demás. ¿Charles había dado a luz? ¿Cómo se encontraba? ¿Erik y los demás habían llegado a tiempo? ¿Cómo estaba el niño?

Ororo aprovechó la distracción para lanzar un rayo sobre el mutante con la lengua elástica y Scott se quitó los lentes para disparar contra los otros. Mystique corrió a ayudarlos, mientras que Kurt seguía trenzándose con su adversaria, tan concentrados en ellos como ajenos a todo. Beast y Psylocke estaban en una azotea en ruinas en una lucha bastante pareja. 

……………

 

Mientras se esforzaba por traer a su hijo al mundo, Charles rastreaba mentalmente a En Sabah Nur. Cuando oyó el llanto sano y vigoroso del bebé, a pesar de las ganas que lo desbordaban por conocerlo, entró en el plano astral y viajó hasta el sitio adonde ese monstruo estaba tratando de llegar. Era una habitación luminosa con una energía tan intensa, que producía una vibración cálida y placentera en el cuerpo. Charles caminó por los diferentes rincones extasiado por la paz que se sentía. De repente escuchó un llanto y, al voltear, se encontró con un bebé desnudo en el suelo platinado, que reconoció instintivamente como su hijo. Se le acercó con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro, lo alzó y meció, emocionado. Oyó a lo lejos la voz de Erik arrullándolo y notó como la criatura se iba calmando. Entonces, comprendió dónde estaba: era la mente del bebé. Contempló el lugar con nuevos ojos y se dio cuenta de que se sentía tan a gusto en ese lugar porque por la conexión que había establecido con el niño a lo largo de los meses, su mente no lo percibía como a una persona extraña, sino que, al contrario, lo recibía y cobijaba alegremente. 

De pronto, la sensación de paz se cortó y Charles percibió que En Sabah Nur había llegado. Depositó a su hijo en el suelo y se volteó hacia él. Estaba de pie a pocos metros, con la misma altura, ropajes y porte con los que Charles lo había conocido. Pero se le notaba una leve transparencia en la piel porque no había podido recuperar aun su forma corpórea, y Charles Xavier se encontraba allí para impedirlo.

-Hola, Charles – su voz gutural le produjo escalofríos al psíquico -. Contempla cómo gira el mundo: durante milenios me mantuvo dormido, con mis poderes latentes, esperando el momento de despertar. Pero mi hijo, mi sangre, continuó engendrándose una y otra vez hasta llegar a ti. Tú, Charles, eres parte de mí. Tu hijo me pertenece.

-¡Eso en tus sueños! – respondió Charles con desprecio y le envió el cúmulo de sensaciones y pensamientos de todos los mutantes.

En Sabah Nur seguía débil y semejante torrente lo arrojó de rodillas al piso. Charles se le acercó para plantarle una bofetada y luego otra y otra, con el fin de que no pudiera erguirse. Cuando En Sabah Nur iba a atajarle el puño, con un reflejo rápido, el telépata le lanzó una patada que lo desparramó en el piso.

-¡Mi recomendación es que te jodas! – exclamó Charles antes de enviarle una nueva catarata de emociones y dolor. Con semejante esfuerzo, más el desgaste que había tenido en el parto, sintió que ya no podía más y retrocedió unos pasos para recuperarse.

En Sabah Nur tardó en volver en sí. Necesitaba terriblemente al niño para fortalecerse, y los golpes de Charles lo habían dejado en el suelo. Pero no en vano era el mutante más poderoso y con toda su energía apuntó, no a Charles sino al bebé. No había tiempo que perder, iba a conseguir su cuerpo ahora mismo.

Desesperado, Charles se lanzó sobre la línea de fuego y la energía lacerante lo golpeó. Cayó al piso sangrando y semiinconsciente. 

-Tonto inútil – se mofó En Sabah Nur, mientras se levantaba -. Así que eso era todo lo que tenías para ofrecer. El psíquico más grande del mundo – bufó -. ¡Una vergüenza!

Charles intentó incorporarse pero el tiro había sido tan violento, que le quitó las pocas fuerzas. En Sabah Nur caminó a su lado, observándolo despectivo, y se dirigió directo hacia la criatura. 

-No – gimió Charles y extendió la mano en un intento infructuoso por detenerlo -. ¡No lo toques! ¡No!

En Sabah Nur llegó hasta el niño y se arrodilló junto a él. Ahí estaba su salvación, ahí estaba su portal para regresar a la Tierra. Había triunfado, él, el mutante más poderoso, al que los incautos habían adorado como a una divinidad por milenios. De golpe, sintió algo que le penetraba la columna, le perforaba las entrañas y brotaba de su vientre para clavarse en el piso. Miró hacia abajo y vio una columna de hierro, que lo había atravesado de punta a punta. Sin reponerse, giró y vio que Magneto se le acercaba con la furia impresa en el rostro.

-Hijo mío – murmuró, incrédulo.

-Tengo un padre y puedo asegurarte que no se parece en nada a ti – respondió Erik, antes de enviarle otra columna que le traspasó las costillas de un lado al otro -. No eres bienvenido – al decir esto, le lanzó una barra directo al corazón.

En Sabah Nur quedó estático, sostenido por los soportes que Magneto le había atravesado, y con la voz gutural lanzando un sonido agónico. De su boca comenzó a brotar sangre. Erik se preparaba para darle el golpe de gracia, cercenándole el cuello con una hoja de metal, pero En Sabah Nur puso los ojos en blanco y Magneto quedó petrificado en su sitio.

En Sabah Nur miró ya a Charles y ya a Erik con una sonrisa sangrante y triunfal. No podían derrotarlo. Los dos eran mutantes, eran poderosos, pero no eran oponentes que pudieran vencerlo. Iba a ganar la batalla y la Tierra sería suya. 

La vibración en el ambiente comenzó a manifestarse con más fuerza y dejó de sentirse placentera, mientras que la luz potente titilaba. Desconcertado, Erik trató de mirar a Charles.

-Es maravilloso, Erik – murmuró el telépata desde el suelo -. Es nuestro hijo.

-¿Te refieres a que él…? – Erik no pudo terminar la frase porque la luz se volvió enceguecedora y se concentró en un haz de luz, que voló directo hacia En Sabah Nur.

El monstruo no se la esperaba y lo golpeó y penetró por sus piel. Su cuerpo traslúcido comenzó a iluminarse de a poco, y pronto adquirió un brillo incandescente, que hizo que Charles se cubriera los ojos y Erik, que no podía moverse, se cegó por un instante.

En Sabah Nur soltó un grito y comenzó a desintegrarse. La luz brotó a través de sus poros hasta consumirlo por completo. Después de unos minutos, el lugar quedó a oscuras. No había sonido alguno hasta que, de las tinieblas, surgió el llanto del bebé. Tamborileándose, Charles consiguió erguirse y corrió tanteando en la oscuridad para consolarlo. Erik sintió un hormigueo mientras recuperaba la movilidad y pudo acercarse. En las sombras, Charles cargó a su hijo y lo acunó. Erik llegó hasta ellos y los abrazó.

-Lo vencimos, Charles – adujo -. Él lo venció.

Charles arrullaba a su hijo. De a poco, la sala volvió a iluminarse con energía. Se observaron Erik y Charles, y observaron al niño, que se había dormido en sus brazos. Entendieron que era tiempo de volver. El telépata depositó al bebé durmiente en el suelo y se tomaron de las manos para despertar.

Abrieron juntos los ojos dentro de la pirámide. Se miraron, ambos estaban exhaustos y apenas podían mantener los ojos abiertos. Escucharon la risa alegre de Jean y el grito de júbilo de Peter, que acababa de regresar después de enviar a todos los miembros sobrevivientes de la secta, incluida Haller, lejos de la pirámide. Instintivamente, Erik volteó hacia donde había dejado al bebé y trató de cargarlo para pasárselo a Charles. Viendo lo cansado que estaba, Peter se apresuró a ayudarlo y sostuvo por primera vez a su hermanito. Al darse cuenta, sonrió. 

-Entrégaselo a Charles – solicitó Erik, y, de a poco, fue incorporándose.

Ya el telépata había extendido las manos. Peter se lo acomodó en ellas. El pequeño era idéntico a cualquier recién nacido, arrugado y rosado, sin embargo, Charles lo vio como a la criatura más hermosa y perfecta. Con lágrimas, le besó la frente y el pequeño soltó un bostezo, abriendo la boquita en forma de o. Charles rio, enternecido.

-Eres la persona más valiente que conozco, Charles – reconoció Erik, abrazándolo.

Charles lo miró.

-Y tú no me dejaste solo – suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su amante como lo había hecho tantas otras veces. Pero esta fue especial porque ahora oía sus latidos con su hijo acomodado junto a su corazón.

A Jean no le agradaba la idea pero tuvo que romper el momento.

-Lo siento pero debemos salir de aquí – avisó, trayéndolos a la realidad -. Percibo que los aliados mutantes de En Sabah Nur están perdiendo poder y nuestros amigos los están venciendo.

-Yo también percibo lo mismo – convino Charles, poniéndose serio, y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Vaya que estaba cansado, mas sabía que debía hacerlo -. Raven lidera a nuestro grupo y está sonriendo victoriosa. Hay seis mutantes, solo reconozco a Psylocke, perdieron fuerza cuando su amo fue derrotado y están cayendo. 

Erik sintió un nudo en la garganta y Charles percibió y entendió su culpa. No le pareció conveniente hablarle, solo le apretó la mano. 

-¿Están listos para volver a la nave? – preguntó Peter.

-Lleva primero a Charles y al bebé – ordenó su padre -. Pero hazlo más lento que otras veces.

Peter sabía lo débil que estaba Charles y lo peligroso que podía ser su transporte para un recién nacido, así que cargó a su padrastro en brazos y Charles acomodó con cuidado al niño contra él para que no se lastimara. Tardó más tiempo que el que normalmente emplearía para no herir al bebé. No en una milésima sino en diez segundos, los sacó de la pirámide y los metió dentro del jet, sentó al telépata en el asiento y le hizo una morisqueta a su hermanito. Se tomó el tiempo para preguntarle si se encontraban bien a lo que Charles le contestó con un “muchas gracias, Peter”, y regresó a la pirámide para ayudar a Jean y a Magneto. Primero llevó a la joven, que ya adentro de la nave y sintiendo que estaban seguros, abrazó con ganas a Charles y lloró. El telépata le devolvió el abrazo con el afecto de un padre. Después se acomodó exhausto para dormir, casi vencido por el sueño. Jean lo entendió y se ofreció a cargar al niño mientras los demás llegaban.

……………………


	12. Capítulo 12: Las Alianzas

The Second Mutation

Capítulo Doce: Las Alianzas

Ororo quedó atrapada en un callejón. Mystique se dio cuenta de que su pupila era atacada con una saña especial por parte de los mutantes. No entendía el motivo hasta que recordó que la joven había sido una de las discípulas de En Sabah Nur y comenzó a pensar si el monstruo, al igual que con Erik, no estaba tratando de conectarse con ella. 

Mystique ayudó a Kurt a deshacerse de su adversaria cuando esta cruzó un espacio y se encontró con ella cara a cara. La llenó de golpes acrobáticos. La mutante no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y quedó tendida en el suelo. Kurt sonrió a su mentora agradecido y Raven corrió a ayudar a Storm.

Ororo era valiente y se defendía correctamente pero todavía estaba aprendiendo a manejar sus poderes. Mystique, ya había discutido con Charles lo poderosa que sería algún día, llegó hasta Storm, que se refugiaba detrás de una pared mientras trataba de controlar el clima, y vio a dos mutantes, que se le aproximaban desde el techo. El cielo comenzó a nublarse, mientras Ororo ponía los ojos en blanco pero, de repente, cayó de rodillas en el piso, frustrada.

“Libera tu poder, hija mía”, ordenó En Sabah Nur, directo a su mente. “Ayúdame a conseguir lo que es mío. Ayúdame a conseguir la Tierra y te sentarás a mi lado para que reinemos juntos.”

-¡No! – gritó la joven, llorando. Odiaba escucharlo y odiaba haberlo seguido la primera vez. Lo odiaba -. ¡Sal de mi cabeza!

Raven se inclinó a su lado. Los mutantes se acercaban desde el techo, uno convertido en roca sólida y el otro, alzando los brazos para intimidarla con su fuerza descomunal. 

-Storm, escucha – la llamó por su nombre mutante -. Él no tiene forma, no tiene un cuerpo. Charles impedirá que lo consiga y no puede atacarte. Te habla, te busca para distraerte pero eres más fuerte que él. No tiene un cuerpo como tú y nunca lo tendrá.

Ororo la miró, sintiéndose vencida.

-Siento. . . siento que su voz es más poderosa cada vez – confesó con miedo -. ¿Qué tal si el Profesor no lo consigue? ¿Qué tal si En Sabah Nur gana y se queda con el niño? ¡No vamos a atacar al bebé!

-Él te está enviando esos pensamientos negativos pero no debes hacerle caso – insistió Raven -. Quiere controlarte por la conexión que una vez tuvieron, quiere vencernos.

-¿Por qué me escogió a mí? – cuestionó Ororo, llorando.

-Porque eres una de las mutantes más poderosas, Storm, solo que todavía no utilizas todo tu potencial. Por eso, cierra los ojos, concéntrate y libera tu poder.

Ororo se sintió tocada. Nadie la había llamado antes poderosa, al contrario, salvo en Westchester, siempre se había considerado una paria. Cerró los ojos, se concentró haciendo caso omiso a la voz que la seguía llamando, y pudo sentir el clima en los dedos, en los brazos y en el cuerpo entero. Lanzó una tormenta con un viento huracanado que hizo que los dos mutantes cayeran del techo directo al pavimento. Raven corrió hacia ellos para darles un golpe de gracia pero el de la fuerza descomunal estaba inconsciente y el pétreo hecho añicos. Se volvió hacia Storm con una sonrisa y la jovencita le asintió.

De los adversarios, solo quedaba la mutante voladora y Psylocke, que se enfrentaba a Beast y eludía los rayos de láser de Scott. De repente, Storm sintió que algo dentro de ella se vaciaba.

-Perdí la conexión con él – avisó a Raven, maravillada -. Se fue. En Sabah Nur se fue de mi cabeza.

-Charles lo venció al fin – suspiró Raven con orgullo y alivio.

Tal como Charles y Jean lo habían visto, con la derrota de En Sabah Nur, sus aliados mutantes comenzaron a perder fuerza. Los X-Men notaron que habían quedado aturdidos, luego de perder la conexión mental que tenían con su líder. 

Las dos que quedaban de pie, siguieron peleando y fueron derrotadas fácilmente. 

Entretanto, Peter se las había ingeniado para meter a los pocos sectarios sobrevivientes dentro de una celda formada con los alambres de una estructura caída. Los X-Men se les acercaron llevando a las tres mutantes y a los dos inconscientes a rastras como prisioneros. Mientras tanto, Quicksilver se encargó de trasladar a Charles y a Jean hacia el jet.

Dentro de la pirámide, Erik se apoyó en su hijo para ponerse de pie.

-Aguarda – le pidió -. Cuando pasemos junto a los mutantes que les atacaron, quiero detenerme para hablar con ellos. 

-¿Los conocías personalmente? – se asombró el joven.

-Sí, los conocía – respondió Erik lacónico.

Peter lo llevó hasta ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Erik se tomó un tiempo para recuperarse del latigazo y miró a sus antiguos compañeros con una mezcla de pena y culpa.

-Siento haberlos abandonado. Creo que se merecen una disculpa. Sin embargo, este no era el camino. Queríamos formar una sociedad para protegernos, no para destruir el mundo. 

Psylocke alzó la cabeza hacia él, altiva y desafiante.

-Fuiste débil, Magneto. No tuviste las agallas para conquistar lo que nos pertenece por derecho. Pregonas la supremacía de nuestra gente pero cuando tienes que pelear, te refugias con los débiles. 

-¿Tan débiles somos que por eso acabamos con tu amo? – le reclamó Mystique, indignada. Nunca antes alguien la había llamado débil, y menos una mutante a la que acababa de vencer.

Erik miró a Raven para que no interviniera y se volvió hacia Psylocke.

-Si te parece debilidad haber salvado el mundo para todos, mutantes y no mutantes, entonces, lo soy.

-Jean me está hablando – interrumpió Scott -. Dice que va a borrarles la memoria a todos nuestros enemigos, incluidos los seguidores de la secta. ¿Quiénes son?

Peter le señaló con la mano a los humanos que había dejado tras las rejas. 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las tres mutantes y los seguidores, se comenzaron a mirar entre ellos maravillados. Peter llevó en un santiamén a su padre a la nave, mientras que Kurt teletransportaba al resto de los X-Men. Hank se apresuró a poner en marcha los motores para que sus enemigos los vieran poco y nada. 

Erik recogió a su hijo dormido de los brazos de Jean y se sentó junto a Charles, que hacía tiempo estaba en los brazos de Morfeo. Besó la frente de su amante con una sonrisa de respeto y amor. 

-Volvamos a casa – oyó que Hank ordenaba y él asintió.

……………………

 

Charles abrió los ojos acostado en una cama que no era la suya. Se incorporó con cuidado, masajeándose la cabeza. De a poco, comenzó a recordar por todo lo que había pasado y el feliz desenlace. La última memoria que tenía era la de recostarse agotado en el asiento de la nave después de dejar a su hijo seguro en las manos de Jean. ¡Su hijo! ¿Dónde estaba?

-Tranquilo, Charles – oyó a Erik. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que él estaba a su lado, acariciándole los dedos amorosamente -. Nuestro hijo está siendo atendido y consentido por todos, bajo la supervisión de Raven allá afuera. Ya van a traértelo.

Charles enfocó los ojos en él. Ahí estaba Erik, sentado a su lado, sonriéndole.

-¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó, echando un vistazo al cuarto. Por el mobiliario y las máquinas que había, dedujo que se trataba de una habitación hospitalaria.

-Dentro de un centro de internación seguro cien por ciento – aclaró Erik -. El director es el tío y padrino de tu amigo Hank – comentó con un dejo de sarcasmo -. Esta vez sí comprobó que fuera seguro y nos tiene a todos aquí dando vueltas para controlarlo.

-Erik, Hank no tuvo nada que ver – protestó Charles -. ¿Cómo podía saber que En Sabah Nur la había convencido? En todo caso, fui yo quien debió haberles leído la mente a ella y a varios más. A propósito, ¿qué fue de ellos?

-Los dejamos en El Cairo pero Jean se encargó de borrarles los recuerdos de En Sabah Nur y de haberte conocido – le apretó la mano -. En cuanto a ti, estás examinado de pies a cabeza por el propio padrino de Hank y en perfectas condiciones. Nuestro hijo, igual. 

Charles sonrió con alivio. Había temido que la experiencia en el plano astral pudiera haber sido demasiado para su cabecita pero ya antes de llegar al jet, había comprobado que su bebé estaba sano mentalmente. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a sostenerlo. Erik sintió su tensión y le hizo masajes en la mano. Charles se dio cuenta de que su amante deseaba que estuvieran los dos un momento a solas. Lo miró directo a los ojos y su sensación de culpa lo sacudió de cuenta nueva.

-Erik – suspiró con cariño -. Dime, ¿cómo ibas a imaginar que En Sabah Nur iba a buscar a esos cinco mutantes? Tú no les impusiste ninguna idea de supremacía, ellos ya la tenían antes de conocerte. En Sabah Nur los convenció por la ambición que tenían, manipuló su egoísmo, sus ansias de dominar el mundo. Fueron ellos y solo ellos los que escogieron seguirlo. Tampoco querían vengarse de ti por haberlos dejado. Ellos solo querían ser dueños del mundo. 

-Nunca tuve que haberme ido de Westchester – confesó Erik arrepentido.

-Eso es cierto – convino Charles -. Te pedí que te quedaras esa noche porque lo sabía y lo sé ahora que tú y yo juntos podemos cambiar el mundo. No necesitas fundar un país, Erik. No necesitas recorrer el mundo para defender tu causa. Solo ayúdame en la academia. En Westchester no abandonamos a los mutantes sino que los ayudamos, y viste cómo los entrenamos para que se defiendan y protejan a los nuestros y a todas las personas. No vas a partir nunca más, ¿cierto?

-¿Volver a abandonar a mi familia? – cuestionó Erik, emocionado -. Nunca, Charles. Jamás debía haberlo hecho esa noche.

Erik se aproximó a sus labios y lo besó con ternura. Charles abrió la boca y le acarició la lengua para excitarlo. No era el lugar ni la situación adecuados pero después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar, la pasión los llamaba. Con un suspiro y un tanto resignado, Erik lo abrazó y despacio y, entre chasquidos, acabó el beso. Había algo más que necesitaba decirle.

-Quise fundar un país y quise fundar Genosha para que nuestra gente estuviera a salvo. Sin embargo, ahora entiendo que Genosha puede ser Westchester, un mundo dentro del mundo donde los mutantes nos sintamos contenidos y protegidos. Tengo un regalo para ti, Charles. Quería entregártelo unos meses más adelante, cuando nos hubiéramos asentado con el bebé, pero dado que todo se aceleró, te lo entrego ahora.

Erik regresó a su asiento y buscó algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Charles era todo ansiedad y sorpresa. Magneto sacó una cajita oscura y la depositó en sus manos.

Charles la abrió con las ansias pintadas en el rostro. Adentro había dos alianzas matrimoniales desgastadas por los años pero perfectamente lustradas y cuidadas. Miró a Erik, interrogante.

-Esta alianza perteneció a mi padre – Erik le señaló la primera -. Y esta a mi madre – quitó la segunda y se la calzó en el dedo anular -. Las rescaté de Auschwitz después de que acabó la Guerra, y pude encontrarlas gracias a mis poderes. Durante años, antes de conocerte, solía usar la de mi madre. Siempre las llevé conmigo como un recuerdo de ellos. Ahora quiero que lleves tú la de mi padre, Charles.

-Erik, aunque estoy conmovido, no puedo aceptar esto. No con lo que significan para ti. 

Erik rio, emocionado.

-No lo entiendes, ¿cierto? Eso es porque no me estás leyendo.

-Sé que no te agrada que me meta en tu cabeza – replicó Charles, recordando la frase de hacía ya más de veinte años.

-Y te amo porque no lo haces, pero este obsequio tiene otro significado. Veamos – carraspeó -. Hagámoslo a la manera tradicional. Charles, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?

Charles abrió la boca y no le salieron las palabras. Erik volvió a reír con su confusión.

-Solo di acepto, Charles. Verás, en Genosha quise crear un estado con nuestras propias leyes. Si Westchester se va a convertir en Genosha, esas leyes podrían aplicarse y una de ellas es que tú y yo podremos convertirnos en cónyuges. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Charles?

-¡Dios mío, Erik! – lo abrazó, emocionado -. ¡Sí! 

Erik le frotó la espalda, tan conmovido como Charles. Se separaron apenas para mirarse y se plantaron otro beso. Justo oyeron golpes a la puerta y Magneto deshizo el abrazo muy a su pesar para autorizar la entrada.

Era Peter cargando al bebé dormido. Se lo veía orgulloso y feliz.

Charles se acomodó, ansioso por recibirlo. Ya lo había sostenido antes pero esta vez se sentía seguro y tranquilo, con Erik a su lado, lejos de la pirámide, de En Sabah Nur y sus acólitos. Volvió a observarlo, ahora a través de la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, y le pareció aún más perfecto y hermoso. Era su hijo, suyo y de Erik, ¿qué más podía pedir? Todavía no se le notaban las facciones aunque de algo Charles estaba convencido: había heredado su carácter pacífico y tenía una mente brillante como la suya. De Erik, sin dudas, había heredado la fuerza y resiliencia por la forma en que se había atrevido a pelear contra En Sabah Nur. Era pequeño pero valiente. 

-Eres lo más bello que me ha pasado – suspiró Charles, mirando directo a sus ojitos cerrados y cayó en la cuenta de que eran las primeras palabras que le dirigía -. Gracias por existir.

-Allá afuera lo mimaron todos, Charles – comentó Peter, señalando la puerta -. Pero no sabíamos cómo llamarlo. ¿Pensaron en algún nombre ya? – miró a su padre y a su padrastro -. Porque bebé, cosita, belleza, ternurita y simpático no creo que figuren en su lista.

-¿Quién lo llamó ternurita? – reclamó Erik, burlón -. No me digas que fue Hank.

Charles soltó un suspiro resignado. A Erik le duraría un tiempo el recelo hacia su amigo.

-Ternurita lo llamó Moira – explicó Peter.

-¿Moira? – se sorprendió Charles -. ¿Moira está aquí? 

Erik solo se mordió el labio.

-Sí – contestó Peter distraído -. Vino a dejarle unos regalos, que Raven llevó al coche, y, mientras tanto, le dio al niño para que lo cargara. Ahí le hizo morisquetas y lo llamó ternurita.

-Tengo que llamarla para agradecerle – decidió Charles -. El material que me entregó durante estos meses me fue de gran ayuda para lidiar contra mis secuestradores y En Sabah Nur. Los dos deberíamos agradecerle, Erik.

Erik asintió. Esta vez Charles estaba en lo cierto.

-Sin su información jamás hubiéramos llegado a tiempo para rescatarte – explicó -. Cuando supe que habías desaparecido, fui a verla y ella me dio los datos sobre actividades misteriosas en El Cairo. 

El telépata se volvió hacia Peter.

-Muchas gracias, Peter. Gracias por todo, hoy sostengo a mi hijo gracias a ti, a Erik y a los demás. Todos me ayudaron y nos salvaron a él y a mí. 

-No hay de qué, Charles – sonrió el joven con una amplia sonrisa.

-David Charles – acotó Erik -. Ese es el nombre que habíamos elegido: David Charles.

-Me gusta – opinó Peter -. Oye, después te lo dirán los otros, pero todos comentan lo valiente que fuiste, Charles. Apenas diste a luz, te metiste en el plano astral y peleaste por tu hijo. También hablan de ti, papá. Sin tener el poder mental que tiene Charles, no dudaste en ir a acompañarlo para ayudarlo y protegerlos. Se convirtieron en héroes para nosotros.

Erik sonrió y le apretó la mano a Charles.

-Ya te dije que eres la persona más valiente que conozco.

-Y yo te dije que tú no me dejaste solo. 

-Bien – concluyó Peter, restregándose las manos -. Los dejo otra vez solos con el pequeño David y cuando quieras, Charles, los demás entrarán para felicitarte.

-Gracias, Peter.

-Gracias, hijo – respondió Erik y le frotó el brazo cariñosamente -. Gracias por todo, Peter. No sé qué hubiera podido hacer en la pirámide sin ti.

Peter le asintió y se retiró discretamente. Erik se sentó en el colchón para estar más cerca de su familia, los abrazó y los cubrió de besos. 

……………………….


	13. Capítulo 13: El Retorno

The Second Mutation

Capítulo Trece: El Retorno

Después de recibir el alta médica, Charles regresó con David a Westchester. Como el parto se había adelantado más de un mes, a la habitación del niño todavía le habían faltado algunos arreglos pero Mystique se encargó de equiparla y cuando el telépata entró, se llevó la sorpresa de observar la nursery más completa, cálida y acogedora. 

-Raven estuvo detrás de esto – dedujo sin necesidad de leer la mente de nadie.

Erik, que había entrado con él, asintió. 

-Cada uno trabajó para que la tuviéramos lista.

-No sé cómo se las ingeniaron para haber hecho todo esto en apenas unos días y después de la batalla en Egipto.

-Somos los X-Men – bromeó Erik y le plantó un beso.

Charles llevó al bebé hasta la cuna blanca, que tenía un móvil musical con animales colgando. Lo acomodó con cuidado y lo arropó con la sábana amarilla. Permaneció un rato contemplándolo, sin poder creer aun que ese niño fuera suyo, suyo y de Erik.

-Es sano, es fuerte y tiene una mente especial – opinó Magneto, mientras le apoyaba cariñosamente una mano en el hombro -. Pocos han vencido a una entidad milenaria como En Sabah Nur a las pocas horas de vida. ¿Cómo se llamaba ese dios o semidiós griego que mató a las serpientes en su cuna?

-Heracles – contestó Charles -. Es demasiado poderoso – suspiró -. Mi madre me contó que yo había vencido a una entidad que se estaba gestando conmigo antes de nacer, y él acabó con un mutante, que ninguno de nosotros podía destruir.

-De tal padre tal hijo, Charles – sonrió -. Ya sabemos que heredó tus poderes. Eso es una ventaja porque cuando crezca, necesitará una guía y te tiene a ti, nos tiene a todos. 

El telépata se volvió hacia Erik.

-¿No te asombra y preocupa?

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Sus poderes – contestó Charles con un dejo de consternación, y miró nuevamente a su hijo -. Su mente es demasiado poderosa, más que la mía. Necesitará mucho acompañamiento, necesitará conocerse, aprender a controlar su poder. 

-¿Eso no es acaso lo que vienes haciendo en Westchester desde hace décadas? – cuestionó Erik, que no veía motivo alguno para preocuparse -. Charles – le presionó el hombro para que lo mirase -. David no puede crecer en un lugar más conveniente que aquí. Está rodeado de gente como él, que va a protegerlo y guiarlo. Nos tiene a ti y a mí, que somos sus padres. ¿Cuántos de los nuestros sufrieron por no ser comprendidos ni aceptados por su propia familia? David no vivirá jamás esa experiencia. Además eres el psíquico más poderoso y su padre, vas a criarlo, vas a guiarlo, vas a ayudarlo. A mí me tendrá en todo momento a su lado. Sus amigos, la gente con la crecerá será nuestra gente. ¿Qué problema futuro ves en eso? ¿Por qué te preocupa su porvenir?

-Es cierto – recapacitó Charles -. Yo no tuve a nadie, creí que me estaba volviendo loco cuando escuchaba las voces y no fue hasta los doce que entendí de dónde venían. Tampoco podía contárselo a nadie, temía que quisieran encerrarme en alguna institución. Recién cuando me topé con Raven en la cocina, aprendí que no era el único. Tú, bueno, tu historia fue triste y desoladora.

-Imagina lo que hubiera sido tu infancia, rodeado de gente que tomara tu poder como algo natural, y padres que te comprendieran y vivieran lo mismo que tú – comentó Erik y le sonrió al ver que se estaba tranquilizando -. Para que no te queden dudas, te pregunto: ¿qué viste, qué sentiste cuando visitaste su mente?

-Era un lugar luminoso y radiante – recordó -. Transmitía tranquilidad, calma, era un sitio donde hubiera deseado quedarme. Paz – suspiró -. Sentí mucha paz. 

-Paz, tranquilidad, luz, calma – enumeró Erik -. A mí me suena a un paraíso. ¿Qué ves de preocupante en la mente de alguien así, Charles? Cuando En Sabah Nur desapareció, sentí lo mismo que me describiste. Nuestro hijo es sano y está lleno de luz y armonía. Crecerá en un lugar repleto de amor, donde será muy feliz. Dime qué te preocupa.

-Nada – sonrió Charles y observó al niño -. Me siento aliviado después de esta plática. Era algo que me estaba preocupando.

-Lo que nos debe preocupar ahora es la ceremonia de nuestra boda, ¿o ya la olvidaste?

Charles sacudió la cabeza alegremente. Erik lo atrajo hacia él para besarle la mejilla. 

-Westchester, un hogar para los mutantes con sus leyes para convivir en paz – adujo Magneto -. Lo he soñado casi toda la vida. Nuestra boda podría ser el inicio de este sueño.

-Esta misma noche podríamos organizar una reunión durante la cena para comunicárselo a todos – decidió Charles.

Erik se mostró completamente de acuerdo.

 

…………..

Charles y Erik organizaron una cena especial esa misma noche y plantearon el proyecto de fundar un micro estado dentro de los muros de la mansión, que se rigiera por leyes propias, compatibles en ética con las de los humanos, donde los mutantes pudieran ser acogidos y convivir en paz. La aceptación fue unánime. Después, entre sonrisas cómplices, Erik tomó a Charles de la mano e hizo pública su propuesta de casamiento. El comedor se llenó de algarabía. Peter saltó de su silla para saludar a sus padres y detrás lo siguió Raven, que abrazó a Charles con tanta fuerza que casi le quitó el aliento. Luego Hank abrazó al telépata y estrechó la mano de Erik. Erik se la apretó y le asintió, dando por acabado el rencor que le tenía por el secuestro. Después se levantaron para felicitarlos los demás jóvenes y el clima se llenó de fiesta.

Charles se sentía inmensamente feliz y percibía que Erik se encontraba igual. Cuando esa noche se retiraron a la recámara del telépata con el pequeño David, encontraron el momento íntimo y perfecto para hacerse el amor. No se habían amado desde antes del secuestro y estaban ávidos por encontrarse. Fue un coito intenso como tantas otras veces pero especial porque ahora su hijo había nacido y Charles podía moverse con mayor agilidad y Erik no necesitaba ser tan precavido. Jugaron mordisqueándose y rodando en el colchón como lo hacían cuando eran jóvenes. Alcanzaron el clímax y justo, apenas Erik quitó su miembro del interior de su prometido, David despertó llorando.

-Estoy exhausto – murmuró Charles, jadeando.

Erik rio.

-Esta vez te salvas – bromeó y se levantó a atender a su hijo.

………….

Transcurrieron seis meses. En ese intervalo, Charles llamó a Moira y con Erik la recibieron y le agradecieron por su ayuda. Ni ella ni Magneto mencionaron la discusión que habían tenido y trataron de dejarla en el pasado. Erik comprendía que la agente había sido una pieza fundamental para salvar la vida de Charles y de su hijo y eso le bastaba. También redactaron Charles, Erik, Mystique y Hank una especie de constitución interna, en la que dejaron asentadas las bases de convivencia dentro de los muros de la mansión. Charles no olvidó mencionar el tema de los esponsales para que su boda pudiera ser legítima y él mismo se encargó de confeccionar el artículo referido a las partes de la ceremonia por medio de la cual dos mutantes podían unirse legalmente. Peter bromeó que debían mencionar otro para el caso de divorcio y recibió la mirada desaprobatoria de su padre, que no deseaba por nada del mundo separarse más del telépata, ni en un futuro cercano, ni lejano, ni hasta el fin del mundo. Para el exterior, bajo las leyes de los humanos, Charles se encargó de inscribir a David con su apellido y el de Erik, y nombrarlo así su heredero para que el día de mañana tomara posesión de Westchester. De esta manera, el bebé se convirtió oficialmente en David Charles Xavier Lehnsherr. 

Entre todos se encargaron de los preparativos de la boda. Charles escogió una mañana de primavera. El pronóstico anunciaba un día soleado y Ororo prometió que pasara lo que pasara, ella se encargaría del clima. No había de qué preocuparse. 

La ceremonia tendría lugar en los jardines, donde se habían instalado varios gazebos y una pérgola de hierro pintado de blanco para que los prometidos pronunciaran los votos. 

Erik y Charles, cada uno, se vistió de smoking en su respectiva recámara. Ya se acercaba la hora y Charles apenas había acabado de calzarse los pantalones y abotonarse la camisa blanca porque David no dejaba de llorar. Era un hecho inaudito ya que era un bebé normalmente tranquilo. Charles lo cargaba y mecía de un lado al otro de la habitación, y no quería delegárselo a nadie más porque percibía que su mentecita estaba agitada y necesitaba la presencia de su propio padre. De a ratos entraba en ella y notaba que estaba molesto, como si su sensibilidad captara algo que su progenitor psíquico no podía sentir.

Tal vez se trataba de algo que solo estuviera afectando al bebé. A la impaciencia, Charles le estaba sumando la preocupación y salió al pasillo para sacarlo al balcón y que el aire fresco lo calmara.

“Charles.”

Era la voz inconfundible de En Sabah Nur. El telépata sintió escalofríos y detuvo la silla a mitad del corredor. Miró a los costados y no vio a nadie. Estaba solo en el extenso pasillo con su hijo alterado en brazos.

“Charles. Sé que puedes oírme.”

David lloró con toda la fuerza de sus pulmoncitos. Charles se debatía entre calmarlo y enfrentar a la voz.

“No te estoy hablando directamente a ti, Charles, sino que lo hago a través de la mente de tu hijo.”

-¡Sal de ahí! – exclamó Charles furioso y David se alteró más.

“Es una mente frágil, inocente,” continuó En Sabah Nur, satisfecho de la angustia que provocaba en el telépata. “No me ofreció mayor resistencia y entré. ¿Creíste que un infante podría vencerme? Fueron ingenuos tú y tus débiles discípulos. Erik Lehnsherr es mi hijo predilecto pero está tan sometido a ti, que me hace dudar de su potencial.”

Charles cerró los ojos y se sacudió tratando de quitárselo de la cabeza. Pero era imposible. Intentó entrar en la mente de su hijo pero para su horror la sintió bloqueada. Esto le hizo perder el control. Una cosa era que lo torturara a él y otra que molestara a David.

-¡Déjalo en paz! – ordenó y rogó Charles, desesperado -. Enfréntame a mí pero aléjate de mi hijo.

“Te prometo que así será, si me das lo que deseo. Necesito un cuerpo donde reencarnar. Te niegas a sacrificar a este niño pero puedes darme otro. Tu capacidad de gestar sigue intacta.”

-¡Estás loco! – exclamó el telépata.

Erik salió de su recámara, abrochándose los gemelos y vio a mitad del pasillo a Charles gritando y sacudiéndose con David llorando. Corrió hacia ellos veloz como saeta.

-¡Charles! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Están bien?

-En Sabah Nur está dentro de la mente de David – exclamó Charles con desesperación -. Me está hablando a través de él. ¡No lo vencimos y está torturando a nuestro hijo!

Erik se aturdió. No sabía qué hacer. Como pocas veces perdió la compostura y sintió ganas de arrojar metales, buscar la manera de llegar a ese monstruo, defender a David y protegerlos a él y a Charles.

“Buenos días, hijo mío.”

Erik oyó la voz y se echó hacia atrás, entre confundido y exaltado.

“Solo necesito un cuerpo para regresar,” continuó En Sabah Nur en ambas cabezas. “Engendren otro niño y dejaré a este en paz.”

-¡No! – gritó Erik. Cayó de rodillas y golpeó los puños contra el suelo.

-Se ha ido – suspiró Charles -. Puedo sentir otra vez la mente de David.

El bebé se sintió liberado y, de a poco, se tranquilizó acunado por su padre. Charles lo apretó contra sí, mientras le besaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó el telépata, al tiempo que trataba de recuperarse de la conmoción. Sentía mucha violencia y furia, también impotencia y miedo -. Quiero matarlo. Nunca sentí tanto odio. Quiero matarlo.

Erik se irguió, serio y determinado.

-Busquemos a Jean y entremos los dos en el plano astral para combatirlo.

Charles asintió con firmeza.

 

………………

Los dos se acostaron juntos, boca arriba, en la cama de Charles. Jean, que estaba ya vestida para la ceremonia con un largo traje violeta, se ubicó en la cabecera de Erik y le apoyó las manos en las sienes para concentrarse. Ambos amantes se miraron a los ojos antes de cerrarlos para iniciar el viaje. Enseguida se encontraron en la mente del psíquico, una réplica exacta de la sala principal de la mansión, con la escalera alfombrada de roble oscuro, los ventanales con las cortinas descorridas para que entrara la luz y el piso de mármol. Arriba, de pie en el último escalón, se encontraba En Sabah Nur aguardándolos. Se lo percibía más transparente que la vez anterior, también más débil. Era innegable que aunque no hubiera acabado con él, el pequeño David sí le había drenado la energía. Tanto Charles como Erik se tranquilizaron al notar que sería más fácil enfrentarlo.

-Imagino que habrán venido para que cerremos el trato – comentó el monstruo con su voz gutural -. Ya me habían desafiado antes, habían luchado con todas sus armas y poderes, pero no habían podido vencerme. Ahora tampoco lo lograrán.

Charles observó a Erik y luego a su enemigo.

-Ahora lo comprendo – admitió, maravillado -. La primera vez te derrotó Jean, la segunda fue nuestro hijo. Ya me preguntaba de dónde había sacado el poder para hacerlo. Tenía apenas unos minutos de vida. Te atacó con tanta fuerza que ahora te percibo débil, no eres más el oponente que nos tenías en vilo a todos. David te venció con su luz y la luz es amor – Erik lo miró, entre asombrado y confundido. Charles continuó -. Cada vez que entro en su mente la encuentro más y más iluminada. Es resplandeciente. Está llena de amor. Observa estos ventanales. En mi mente las cortinas están descorridas para que entre la luz, para que entre el amor. Puedes conseguir todos los poderes que quieras, En Sabah Nur. Se los has quitado a otros mutantes a lo largo de la historia. Pero nunca podrás conseguir el amor, ni tampoco podrás combatirlo. Erik – se volvió hacia Magneto con el brazo extendido -. Toma mi mano. Vamos a enseñarle el poder que no podrá quitarnos jamás.

Erik le apretó la mano con fuerza. Se concentraron en el amor que se sentían y sentían por David y Peter, y le enviaron la sensación. En Sabah Nur se preparó para el golpe y con sus pocas fuerzas, se evaporó antes de recibir la descarga.

-¿Adónde fue? – cuestionó Erik.

Charles cerró los ojos para percibir. Los abrió ansioso y furioso al mismo tiempo.

-Se trasladó a la mente de nuestro hijo. ¡Dios mío, Erik! Quiere poseerlo porque nos negamos a darle otro. Viajemos ya mismo hacia allá. 

Charles presionó más la mano de Erik para transportarlo con él. Jean captó que realizarían un nuevo viaje y ayudó a su mentor a trasladar a Magneto. Regresaron a la mente de David pero no hallaron a ese monstruo. Estaba más iluminada todavía que aquella vez después del nacimiento. Notaron en el aire destellos confortantes y cálidos, que les producían amor. Escucharon una sonora risa infantil y vieron a David en el suelo, sacudiendo las piernas y los brazos alegremente. 

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó Erik, nervioso, mirando hacia todos lados.

Charles percibió reflexivamente las sensaciones que emanaban del lugar, mientras se inclinaba para alzar a su hijo.

-Nuestro hijo es una maravilla, Erik – suspiró, sonriendo -. Al final En Sabah Nur quiso poseerlo otra vez, pero estaba débil. Nunca se recuperó del primer ataque de David y ahora el bebé acaba de vencerlo. Lo venció con la potencia de su mente pero además con el amor que percibe de nosotros, de nuestros amigos, de todos – lo acunó junto a su corazón -. Su mente es poderosa, tal vez más poderosa que la mía, pero no debemos preocuparnos por nada porque está llena amor.

Erik sonrió entre orgulloso y emocionado. 

-Con esto quedan descartadas tus preocupaciones, ¿cierto? 

Charles asintió.

-Me preocupaba el alcance de sus poderes y si íbamos a ser capaces de enseñarle a canalizarlos. Pero si está lleno de amor, no tendremos nada que temer.

-Es tiempo de volver – admitió Erik -. Tenemos una boda que realizar e invitados impacientes.

-Espera a que oigan los que nos pasó.

Erik sonrió. No serían quiénes eran si antes de casarse, no enfrentaban a algún ser todopoderoso y maligno como En Sabah Nur. Después de todo, eran X-Men.

 

………………..

Hola:

Ya le queda solo un capítulo a este fic. Lo de la entidad que venció Charles antes de nacer se refiere vagamente a su gemela Cassandra. 

Les aviso que estoy preparando otra historia que subiré en breve, si puedo dentro de un par de horas, inspirada en el tráiler de la nueva película “Dark Phoenix” y los adelantos de la proyección de este fin de semana en Nueva York.

Las parejas serán Charles y Erik, obviamente, pero también Peter tendrá pareja y un papel especial.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	14. Capítulo 14: La Boda

The Second Mutation

Capítulo Catorce: La Boda

Erik y Charles despertaron juntos del trance y se frotaron los ojos y la cabeza. Apenas se sintieron mejor, Charles se sentó con brusquedad y brincó a su silla, mientras que Erik saltaba de la cama. Los dos se dirigieron enseguida a la cuna, que estaba en un extremo de la habitación. David los miraba sentado, sonriendo y sacudiendo los brazos.

Charles lo cargó y ambos padres lo llenaron de besos. Después el telépata se volvió hacia Jean.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, no hubiéramos podido lograrlo sin ti. Avísales a todos que empezaremos la ceremonia.

-Eso significa que En Sabah Nur no va a volver nunca más – quiso asegurarse la joven.

-Lo vencimos – contestó Erik con convicción -. David lo venció con la ayuda tuya, mía y de Charles.

…………..

La noticia corrió por la Mansión X como reguero de pólvora. Aun siendo mutantes, todos quedaron sorprendidos con el poder del bebé. Alzaron y observaron a David con admiración.

Al verlo en brazos de sus amigos, Erik rodeó con su brazo el cuello de Charles y lo atrajo hacia él, mientras le mencionaba nuevamente al oído que su hijo crecería sano y rodeado de amor. Los últimos vestigios de temor que Charles podía tener todavía al fin se esfumaron.

-Sabes – miró a Erik con picardía -, David no deja de sorprendernos y yo te tengo reservada una que no te imaginas. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que el oficiante de la ceremonia era un regalo mío para ti y que sería toda una sorpresa?

-Juego mis cartas a que se trata de Stryker o de Trask – bromeó Magneto y rio.

A Charles no le causó tanta gracia porque eran personas detestables y crueles que aborrecían a los mutantes.

-Espera y verás – respondió enigmático.

Después del mediodía, los invitados se ubicaron en los bancos bajo el sol reconfortante. David dormía en los brazos de su tía Raven y no tenía pinta de despertar hasta dentro de varias horas. El previsor en extremo de Hank, sentado junto a Raven, lo observaba de a ratos y tenía un bolso de primeros auxilios a mano con pañales, biberón y talco en caso de necesitarlo durante la ceremonia. 

Se había establecido que Erik y Charles entrarían juntos por un sendero empedrado en medio del pasto fresco y subirían una pequeña rampa para ubicarse dentro de la pérgola.

Antes de comenzar a empujar la silla de ruedas para iniciar la marcha, Erik se palpó el bolsillo por enésima vez. No quería pasar un mal momento olvidándose de los anillos en su recámara. Eran los de sus padres. Le había pedido el suyo a Charles la noche anterior para pulirlo y conservarlo para la ceremonia. 

En un primer momento, cuando planificaban la boda, Charles le había propuesto que fuera Hank el padrino que llevara las alianzas, pero enseguida leyó a Erik y se dio cuenta que las celaba tanto que no quería que nadie más que él o Charles las tocaran. De esa manera, dispusieron que fuera Magneto mismo quien las portase sin intermediarios.

-Bueno – carraspeó Erik -. El gran momento llegó.

-¿Estás nervioso?

-Si me leyeras, notarías que estoy a punto de hacer girar el eje mismo de la Tierra – suspiró Erik -. Temo por la pérgola de hierro.

Charles le acarició el hombro afectuosamente.

-No debes temer por ella ni por nada. Vamos a casarnos, seremos cónyuges a partir de ahora y nadie va a separarnos más. ¿Estás nervioso por eso?

-Estoy ansioso de que seas mi cónyuge, Charles – le besó los labios suavemente -. Te amo.

“Lo eres todo para mí,” le contestó Charles mentalmente y Erik notó sus ojos azules vidriosos.

-¿Vamos? – invitó Magneto. 

Charles asintió.

Los asistentes se pusieron de pie. La pareja entró recorriendo el sendero bajo una lluvia de aplausos. Se detuvieron debajo de la pérgola y se voltearon la vista hacia el camino para aguardar al oficiante.

Charles podía sentir sin buscarlo la ansiedad que carcomía a Erik por saber de quién se trataba. Finalmente Magneto quedó de una pieza cuando vio que se trataba de Peter, vestido de estricto smoking, sonriendo orgulloso y esforzándose por verse formal. Por supuesto que tal postura le duró poco y nada, ya que al llegar junto a su padre lo fundió en un abrazo rompiendo el protocolo.

-Felicitaciones, papá – le murmuró al oído.

Erik deshizo el abrazo para observarlo. No podía sentirse más orgulloso de él. Ahí estaba su pequeño vestido de traje, listo para enlazarlo con el hombre de su vida.

-¿Qué te pareció la elección? – preguntó Charles.

-No podías haber elegido mejor – fue la grata respuesta de Erik.

Peter carraspeó para componerse y se ubicó en el centro para unir a los esponsales.

La ceremonia siguió los pasos tradicionales. Peter dio su discurso inicial y preguntó si alguien se oponía. Charles miró a Erik directo a los ojos y le habló mentalmente.

“Quien se atreva tendrá que enfrentarse con el psíquico más poderoso.”

Erik le sonrió.

Siguió el intercambio de anillos. Erik sacó primero el de su padre y se lo colocó en el dedo anular.

-Yo, Erik Magnus Lehnsherr – se presentó con fuerza y convicción -, te elijo a ti, Charles Francis Xavier, para amarte y protegerte y estar contigo hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Acto seguido, le entregó el de su madre para que Charles se lo pusiera.

-Yo, Charles Francis Xavier, te elijo a ti, Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, para amarte y protegerte y estar contigo hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Bien – sonrió Peter alegremente -. Por el poder que me confiere la hermandad mutante aquí reunida, los declaro formalmente cónyuges. Saludos, esposos Xavier Lehnsherr. Pueden besarse, por favor.

Rodeado de tanta gente, Erik no se atrevió a mostrarse tan pasional y le dio un beso tierno y suave, ya lo besaría en la intimidad como debía hacerlo. Pero Charles lo abrazó efusivo para retenerlo y poco faltó para que le devorara la boca.

Los presentes sonrieron con complicidad y aplaudieron con ganas. Raven, protectora, miró a David, que no se molestaba con el bullicio. Hizo un puchero en sueños y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo.

 

……………..

 

Cinco años después.

Las relaciones entre humanos y mutantes serían complicadas siempre pero Charles conservaba la esperanza. A la escuela asistían alumnos con mutaciones y estaba comenzando a aceptar a jóvenes desamparados que no tenían ningún poder pero necesitaban que los cobijaran. Erik solía viajar por el mundo para buscar mutantes en peligro o abandonados, y se había convertido junto con Raven en vocero de la raza. Solían dar discursos a los más desprotegidos para que se sintieran orgullosos de su condición.

Charles también estaba utilizando la diplomacia para hacer conscientes a los humanos desde organizaciones políticas que los mutantes no eran una amenaza en su mayoría. Justo una noche tenía que regresar con Raven y Hank de Washington después de exponer en el Congreso una conferencia sobre la convivencia pacífica entre las razas.

Erik lo esperaba ansioso y, aunque ya había pasado la medianoche, no dormiría hasta que el Blackbird descendiera en el campo de aterrizaje. Además estaba lloviendo y se oían truenos. David temía a las tormentas así que salió de su recámara para ir a la del niño y ver cómo la estaba pasando.

Entró despacio. David estaba sentado en el medio de su cama con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados. No se encontraba llorando ni temblaba porque sabía que su padre no lo dejaría solo. Como tantas otras veces, Erik soltó un suspiro, admirado del parecido que el pequeño guardaba con Charles. Era su réplica a los cinco años en contextura, estatura, ojos, pelo y carácter. Solía bromear con cariño diciendo que entre los dos habían engendrado esa noche a un mini Charles. 

-Hola, pequeño – lo saludó con una sonrisa, mientras se le acercaba para sentarse en la punta del colchón -. ¿Cómo la estás pasando?

David abrió sus enormes ojos azules.

-¿Puede Ororo hacer que la tormenta se detenga?

-Claro que lo puede – confirmó Erik -. Pero no debe hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? – demandó el niño frustrado.

-Porque no está bien alterar el clima, David – le revolvió el pelo -. Además las tormentas, aunque no te gusten, son necesarias y parte de la naturaleza. ¿Quieres que te arrope y me quede contigo hasta que te vuelvas a dormir?

David asintió y gateó hasta la cabecera para volver a acostarse.

-¿Cuándo llegará papi? – quiso saber. “Papi” era Charles y “papá” era Erik. 

-No debe tardarse – contestó Erik y sintió una leve angustia pensando que David necesitaba a Charles aun cuando él estaba presente para acompañarlo -. ¿Quieres que sea él el que te arrope?

-No, quiero que lo hagas tú.

Erik sonrió con alivio y le alzó la sábana para cubrirlo. Luego hizo lo mismo con la colcha. Como todos los lechos de la mansión, el de David era de dos plazas y el pequeño quedaba perdido, arropado en una cama tan grande. Su padre le besó la frente.

-No te irás, ¿cierto? – quiso confirmar el niño.

-Te dije que me quedaría contigo hasta que te durmieras.

-Sabes, papi ya está llegando. Puedo sentirlo.

-¿Lo sientes? – preguntó Erik maravillado -. ¿Dónde lo sientes? 

-Aquí – contestó David, tocándose la cabeza -. Y aquí también – se palpó el pecho.

Erik le sonrió, mientras lo fundía en un abrazo. Estaba tan orgulloso de su hijo menor como lo estaba del mayor. Peter ahora era un miembro oficial de los X-Men y tenía a cargo misiones. También lo acompañaba por el mundo para encontrar mutantes en problemas que Charles había localizado previamente por medio de Cerebro. Adoraba a sus dos hijos y no dejaban de darle satisfacciones. Le acarició el pelo y le besó la cabeza. David estaba desarrollando de a poco la telepatía. Erik tenía razón: era un Charles en miniatura, su mini Charles.

Se vio el destello de un rayo y, acto seguido, un trueno retumbó en la habitación. David apretó a su padre con fuerza, luchando contra su miedo. Erik le besó la cabeza otra vez.

-Ya, pequeñito – lo tranquilizó -. Es solo el ruido. 

-¿De veras Ororo no debe detenerla? – insistió el niño, asustado -. ¡No quiero que me sueltes, papá!

-Y no voy a hacerlo por nada del mundo – aseguró Erik, mientras le masajeaba la espalda -. ¿Quieres que te lea un cuento mientras esperamos a papi?

-¡Papi! – brincó David, cambiando su humor -. ¡Papi está llegando!

Erik volteó hacia la ventana y a los pocos minutos vio aparecer el jet volando bajo para evitar la tormenta eléctrica. No podía oír desde la recámara pero sabía que la cancha de baloncesto se estaba abriendo para convertir su interior en la pista de aterrizaje.

-¿Qué te parece si bajamos y lo saludamos los dos juntos? – le propuso.

-¡Sí! – aplaudió David.

Otro trueno resonó pero el niño no le dio importancia.

-Vamos – decidió Erik y lo alzó para cargarlo sobre sus hombros. A David le encantaba pasear sobre los hombros de su papá, lo hacía sentirse alto e importante.

Bajaron juntos hasta el sótano y enfilaron hacia la pista. A medida que se acercaban, escucharon el ruido ensordecedor de los motores y David se cubrió las orejas. Enseguida se apagaron.

Erik se detuvo a una distancia prudente y vio que la compuerta de la nave se abría y bajaba una rampa especial diseñada para que Charles descendiera con su silla. Raven bajó detrás, empujándola con cuidado y Hank permanecería un rato dentro del jet para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden. 

Apenas las ruedas de la silla tocaron el suelo, Erik bajó a David. El pequeño corrió lleno de entusiasmo a los brazos de su papi.

Su padre lo cargó y acomodó para que se sentara en sus rodillas, y maniobrara la silla con él. A David le fascinaba que lo llevara de paseo en la silla de ruedas a todas partes. 

-¿Cómo la pasaste, mi pequeño? – preguntó Charles -. ¿Cómo te están tratando los truenos?

-Bien porque papá me cuida – contestó el niño orgulloso.

Erik casi se derritió con la respuesta. Llegó hasta ellos y saludó a Raven. Luego se inclinó para besar a su esposo. Fue un beso apasionado y casi se comieron los labios, porque no se veían desde la mañana y eso significaba demasiado tiempo separados uno del otro. 

-¿Cómo les fue? – quiso saber Magneto.

-Nos escucharon, que es lo más importante y mi discurso se repetirá el fin de semana por televisión – comentó Charles, aliviado con el avance de su causa sin violencia -. Llevaré a David a la cama y quiero que me esperes porque te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Qué me trajiste? – rio Erik.

-¿Me trajiste regalos a mí? – se entusiasmó David.

-No, mi amor – contestó Charles y le acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja -. No está vez. Solo traje algo para papá.

-Está bien – aceptó el niño con un suspiro. Después de todo, tener a su papi de regreso era para él más que suficiente. 

Charles se volvió hacia su esposo.

-Toma, Erik – le entregó una caja oscura alargada envuelta en un lazo -. Ábrela en nuestra recámara y espérame. No me tardo – dicho esto, enfiló hacia el ascensor con David aplaudiendo en su regazo.

Entretanto, Hank había descendido y Raven lo aguardaba para subir los dos juntos. Pasaron junto a Erik y lo despidieron. Cuando se hubieron perdido de su vista, Magneto no soportó más la ansiedad y desanudó el lazo. Abrió la caja y poco faltó para que se desplomara de la sorpresa y felicidad: adentro había una prueba de embarazo positiva.

 

………………

¡Hola!

Este fic llegó a su final. Espero que les haya gustado y nos seguimos viendo en las otras historias que estoy publicando.

A propósito, aquí les dejo una imagen de cómo se vería David a los doce para que se hagan una idea.

http://cultbox.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/DW-MV-LB.jpg 

Besos

Midhiel


End file.
